Right to Belong
by Little Falcon
Summary: MakaSoul... If everything else is supposed to be as it is... then why does she find herself asking where does she truly belong? WARNING THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1

**Right to Belong**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Nihao, everyone! This is my first Soul Eater chapter story so please lend me your support by letting me know what you think. Read and review please.___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

**Chapter 1: Stolen**

The melody of the piano resounded throughout the spacious two-storey apartment. A gift they were given by the Shinbunsen Academy for having the most completed missions ever since being a death scythe.

His slender fingers ran through each key perfectly as his crimson eyes looked at the wide window in front of the grand piano. Her vanilla scent plagued his senses immediately. A pain of arms wound around his shoulders from behind. "That's my favorite, Soul," she said casually as he continued to play.

A smile appeared on his handsome face as he heard her humming along. Finally, the song ended and immediately, he pulled his meister into his arms.

With a startled cry, she was pulled to his lap. "What are you doing?" she chuckled as he began kissing her exposed neck.

"Kissing my girlfriend," the weapon muttered as his lips greedily sought her welcoming lips. His tongue drowned her moans as it explored her sweetness as she opened up for him.

During the battle of dominance in their exchange, Soul lifted her body so that her legs encircled seductively around his waist. His hand wandered from her flat stomach to her now developed breasts.

She moaned as she left him harden as soon as she sat on his lap. "Soul," the Scythe meister whimpered as his touch began to build growing warmth in between her thighs.

"Maka," his lips were so close to her ear they sent shivers down her spine. His hands quickly discarded her clothing as did hers.

The piano began to play unknown music that night as she leaned against it while their throes of passion exploded.

"Ne, look, look!" one student elbowed her friend as they saw who was walking down the corridor.

"It's Maka-sama and Soul-sama," the new students immediately knew the name of one of the most famous meister and weapon in the Shinbunsen Academy.

"I heard their synchronization is almost perfect. No wonder, they're so great! It's like they're made for each other," the students eyed the two as they passed by nonchalantly.

It was their last year in the Academy and soon after they will be full pledged meister and weapon. Soon after Soul had become a Death Scythe, mission came relentlessly and they accomplished it without fail, gaining a reputation they both deserved.

"Shinigami-sama said he wanted to talk to us," the Scythe meister said casually as she led the way to the death room.

"Another mission? Didn't we just have one the other day?" he placed his hands in his pockets as he walked beside her.

"What are you complaining about? Don't tell me you're tired because of last night?" Maka teased as they were walking alone in the corridor.

"Look who's talking? You're the one who slept first," Soul inched his face closer to his meister's blushing face. Seeing that they were in an empty hallway, he pulled her in and devoured her lips hungrily, which Maka answered all too willingly with an equal passion.

"Yo, Black star," he exchanged their enthusiastic high five with the demon blade meister as soon as they saw each other in the death room.

"It's been awhile, Maka-san," the demon blade, Tsubaki, greeted her politely which she returned immediately.

Black Star also managed to turn his weapon into a Death Scythe. Together, they also made reputation in the Academy. Being completed Death Scythes and technicians, they weren't given missions that included supports since their battle capabilities exceeded most of the students so it's only now that they get to see each other.

"You've been called for a very important mission," the Shinigami protégé stood beside his father as his two weapons, the Thomson sisters, waved cheerfully at their friends. Death the kid, the first Shinigami ever to wield two Death Scythes, formally dictated their mission.

"You've got to be kidding me, Kid. It's only a retrieval operation. Why do you need two Death Scythes on the case," Black star complained openly.

"Hai! Hai! I will answer you're question!" Shinigami-sama energetically raised his huge hand like a student waiting to be called. "You see Black Star-kun. It's not only a retrieval operation. Once you have retrieved it, it's only natural that they will try to have it back. It's a very dangerous mission so I need your team together with Maka's team. Are we clear?" he said in his comical tone that made his explanation sound like a fairy tale.

You've got to had it to Shinigami-sama to make _any_ person agree to anything as long as he has that persuasive tone and also… his 'very' moving _shinigami chop_. In the end, Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki accepted the mission.

"Just like the old times eh, Maka?" Black Star sprinted at the Scythe technician's side while holding his blade. Several guards were after them soon after they realized that they have stolen something important.

The book she that was on her satchel contained information Shinigami-sama wanted and what those guards were supposed to protect. "Yup, brings back memories," they ran into a dark cave as the chase continued.

Almost running to a deep cliff, Maka and Black Star made their battle stance as they turned around. "These guys are so close behind my ass is hurting," he gripped his sword as the tattoos on his face appeared.

Maka smirked as she watched her companion run wild with is attacks. "Shall we?" she swung her Scythe expertly as she heard Soul's "Hell Yeah!"

As the battle progressed, she forgot about the book on her back. It was only when one of the guards was running off with the book did she realize that she had lost it. "I can't make it if I ran after him," she winced trying to move her twisted ankle. "Go for it Soul," she threw her Scythe at her target.

Soul immediately eliminated the guy and took back the book. "Got it," he swung the satchel on his back as he walked back to the now empty battlefield. Black star was now making his usual victory cries while Maka grinned at him while sitting near a cliff. Clearly, her injury impeded her from moving any further away.

He was about to run to her when an enemy lunged at the book so Soul upon reflex retaliated. As he ended his enemy, his crimson eyes watched Maka trying to get up, the cliff giving way and her body falling together with the unstable earth.

"MAKA!!!" Soul ran as fast as he could. His hands reaching out to her but they never made it. He was about to jump after her when Black Star stopped him. "LET ME GO, BASTARD!!!" the weapon tried to fight off the demon blade meister but to no avail.

His crimson eyes reflected the unending darkness his meister had fallen into.

_**Little Falcon:**__ What do you think? Let me know please!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Lost**

_**Little Falcon:**__ My dear readers I want to inform you that I will be busy this month so I probably won't be updating but I'll try if I have the time. Hey maybe if I receive lots of reviews then I can find time. Hahaha. ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

His crimson eyes reflected his meister's clueless face as the ground beneath her gave way. Everything was too sudden for anyone to react. And by the time, they did. Her body was already engulfed by the darkness of the cliff.

"MAKA!!!" Soul's body jerked awake. Sweat beading his muscled body. Running his fingers through his unruly white hair, he jumped out of bed with the intention of joining the search again.

_Flashback…_

"Soul, why don't you rest for a while? You've been searching that cliff with the others for three straight days now," the concerned demon blade approached him.

The search was taking too long. Although the bottom of the cliff is still unseen, the search was taking too damn long. All the caution and safety measure of entering an undiscovered territory was slowing them down. If he had his way, he would've abandoned all that just to find her.

"Mind your own business," the Scythe brushed away the hand that was about to touch his shoulder roughly. Tsubaki stepped back in reaction.

"Oi, Soul! You're a fucking mess! Get some rest before you snap at everyone you see," Tsubaki's meister turned Soul around forcefully.

"I said mind your own business!" the agitated weapon pried away Black star's grip and punched him hard on his jaw.

When the meister was about to retaliate, someone stood in between them. "Black Star's right, Soul," the Shinigami's Death Scythe, Spirit, stared at the broken look on Soul's face.

Quietly, Black Star and Tsubaki retreated, leaving the two Death Scythes alone.

His show of temper awhile ago immediately vanished as he saw the person in front of him. In terms of skill, they were at equal level but in terms of their position in Maka's life, Spirit would always be on top of him, even if his meister denies it.

In those three days she had gone missing, Soul never got the chance to talk to him to explain what had happened. Actually, he never talked to anybody, not even Shinigami-sama. From the moment he lost sight of her, his eyes never left the darkness that swallowed her.

His stomach twist and turned from the building guilt that was eating him alive. Somehow, he can't even bring himself to look at this person's eyes. The hard impact of something hard hitting his head erased all that for a moment. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Soul yelled as he held the bump on his head.

Spirit was still holding the thick hard bound book as he smirked at Soul. "She would do that without hesitation if she was here." He blew out the smoke from his cigarette then continued. "Having you search with that kind of temper would be of no help at all. You know that. Go home and rest for a night then come back here to help," he cocked his head to signal him to leave.

In every word he said, he was right. Soul was left with no choice but to agree and follow. Reluctantly, he began to walk away.

"Hey, Soul, why don't you just let other people continue the search?" Spirit asked out loud.

"Are you kidding me? She's kill me if the first person to find her isn't me," the arrogant smirk on his face was back as he looked back at the senior Death Scythe. _She's waiting… for me to come for her. _

A smirk again appeared on Spirit's face. _The only reason why I allowed you to have my daughter… is because… you know her more than I do._

_End of Flashback_

Black Star tapped foot impatiently as he waited in the Death Room with his demon blade. Just a while ago, they were pulled out from Maka's search party and was ordered to come here. Now, they were that they're here, no one was in sight.

"Hoi, Hoi, Otsukaresama-deshita (Job well done)!" a shadow figure with a comical death mask appeared out of nowhere and was waving his large comical hand at them.

"Shinigami-sama, what's this about? We're still searching for Maka," the meister immediately blurted out.

"I know. There are other people continuing the search. Right now, you need to accomplish a different mission," Shinigami-sama tilted his head as he explained.

"But…"

"Black Star, Otou-sama (Father) wants us to accomplish this mission because its level is only for Death Scythes and right now the only Death Scythe in campus are Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Soul and Spirit." The three horizontal half lines on his head seemed to be perfect as ever as he explained.

"Exactly as what Kid-kun said," Shinigami-sama clapped his enormous hands together. "This mission needs thee teams,"

"Three?" Tsubaki reiterated as she looked at Shinigami-sama's comical mask.

"Yes, that's why I need you guys to convince Soul to join in this mission," Everyone mentally stepped back as they heard this statement.

"Chichiue (father), I'm afraid that is impossible. You know what connection Soul has with Maka," Death the Kid tried to be reasonable even if it seems hopeless.

"Not of you tell him that this mission is connected in finding Maka," Again, his statement caught everyone's attention.

"You want us to _lie _to him just to get him to come?!" Black star rudely pointed out.

"Lying? I'm not lying. This mission is really connected with his meister," Shinigami-sama's body swayed nonchalantly as the others only stared at him in reaction.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Missed**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I told you I would be busy. Anyway, here's the update you've been waiting for. I may take time updating again but I hope you'll still be waiting for the next chapter. After all things are just getting started. Read and review okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Three racing figures dashed towards darkness as the sun began to sink in the distant horizon. Their eyes focused on their goal ahead as their speed never faltered.

"We're close," one meister said as he clutched his twin pistols.

"I'm getting excited already. This will be a nice stage," the demon blade wielder smirked arrogantly as they caught sight of the laboratory ahead.

"Let's get this over with," there was a growing emptiness in his chest that no matter how hard he tried to ignore, continues to torture his every breathing moment. Somehow since it started, he found that it was harder to speak…harder to breath… harder to live. _Maka… since when was being without you became so unbearable. _Her disappearance was what ignited this gnawing loneliness inside him. It was as if a part of him went missing as well together with her.

"You better be sure that this person knows something about her, Kid…Black star," his crimson eyes delivered the threat his words failed to convey. The two meisters looked at each other then secretly prayed that somehow it does have something to do with the missing Scythe meister.

_Flashback…_

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!!! Do you guys think I'm so stupid to fall for that lie? I know you guys just want to keep me pre-occupied to keep me from searching for Maka!" he looked at his closest friends and gave them an accusing tone.

"Why the hell would we do that?! WE ALSO LIKE TO SEARCH FOR HER!!!" Black star met the Scythe's temper with his.

"The area of darkness below the cliff is still under study. It would surely take time before you can get to her if you remained here. If you go with us, there's a higher possibility of getting to her faster because the person we'll be confronting knows a lot about that _darkness_," the Shinigami's son spoke confidently while also taking into consideration his friend's situation.

"Soul… you have to take a chance. I know you know that Maka would do the same," Death the Kid smiled reassuringly at him then led the way, knowing that this time Soul was coming for sure.

_End of Flashback…_

With four Death Scythes and two experienced meisters breaking into a well-guarded laboratory was like daily routine. Even without breaking a sweat, they arrived at the main lab where their target is hiding. As the automatic double doors opened, it revealed a middle-aged man wearing a stain covered white lab gown, still continuing his lab work with the chemicals in the beakers in front of him. "Oh, can I help you?" the man asked innocently as he caught sight of the people entering the lab.

"You have a book that contains secret…" Kid was about to start his speech when the good doctor immediately pointed at the thick old book lying on the abandoned corner of the room.

"You mean that?" the book was covered in piles of crumpled papers and broken test tubes and looks as if it wasn't used at all. "The people who kept me here wanted me to use that but I find pride in what I do so I do my experiments with my own knowledge, not some junk written by some old geezer," the doctor waved his hand in front of him dismissing the matter instantly.

"Oi, I thought there would be more challenge than this," the demon blade meister sighed disappointedly as the other meister grabbed the book.

"Oh, you'll find challenge alright. Since the people keeping me here… are also protecting _that_," he was still mixing up some foul smelling liquids as he responded to the arrogant meister's ranting.

The sound of heavy footsteps called everyone's attention. Even before anyone can react, Soul was already grabbing the doctor's collar tightly and glaring at him like he was some sort of meat. "I couldn't care less about that book. Tell me more about the darkness of that cliff," his crimson eyes demanded a quick reply or something _else _might happen.

Black star and Kid let him have his way as he pressed on for the things they wanted to know. "Cliff? You mean _that _cliff…" there was immediate recognition in the doctor's eyes and he spoke as if he wasn't held by the throat… literally.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!!!" with his trained strength, the Scythe shook the man like a sack.

"Alright, alright just stop it already. I can't think when you do that," the doctor gave in without resistance at all.

"A friend of ours… got lost down there. We can't find her so we need your help," the demon blade turned back to being human as did the twin pistols.

"Lost? Down there?! Then it's not good…"

Soul's jaw tightened, Black star and Kid grew tense as the other weapon's voiced out their shock. "What do you mean?!" Liz and Patty asked simultaneously.

"Listen well, I have been studying that cliff since the first day I became a doctor. Never have I seen darkness like that. Once you are engulfed by it, your senses fail. You can't see, can't hear, can't speak, and can't feel… you don't even notice yourself breathing. All bodily functions go haywire when you're inside…_endless night_,"

"Endless night?"

"That's what I call that darkness. It's the kind of night that seeps into your consciousness… and devours your heart slowly. I have seen a lot of people trying to challenge themselves and venture into it. Few were able to return… none of them was ever the same again," his eyes told the honesty everyone was questioning.

"I don't care about that!" Soul slammed the doctor's body against the wall. "The entrance… where…is… the…entrance… to endless night?" everyone could only stare at in both awe and disbelief. Even after all that he's heard, his determination to find his meister never wavered.

"Soul… Father didn't specifically tell us that we all should return the book. Black star and I will return the book and also rescue the doctor… you find Maka," Everyone approved of this plan even without saying anything.

Even before Death the Kid's last words were heard, the Scythe was already running out of the lab, determined to find his meister.

_Maka… you better be alright…_

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Connected**

_**Little Falcon:**__ It's my 4__th__ year here in so in commemoration to this day I'll be updating 4 of my stories so read and review please… ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

_ Soul! _Her mouth yelled with her greatest effort but no sound came out. Not even a puff of air. _Somebody! Anybody! Help… _for countless times she had done this routine. Not once did she even got tired. Not once did she hear her own voice. Nothing, just complete and utter darkness. _Soul… hurry up and find me, you idiot!_ Tears were trickling down her face but she never felt it.

It was like an unending nightmare. One where you wanted to wake up from so badly but can't. With nothingness surrounding you, you can't even hear yourself think. And in time, you begin to question your own existence: as to whether you are really or person or just another part of the darkness.

Her sightless eyes frantically searched around as she 'felt' something approaching. Even with her disturbed senses, her in born instincts were in perfect shape. Having nothing else to rely on, she followed it blindly.

Something wrapped around her body in an instant, making it impossible for her to move but something about this restraint didn't feel uncomfortable. For the first time since she fell from the cliff, she finally felt a bit of warmth against her skin.

Maka no longer struggled against the hold until the restraints took shape into something smaller… something more familiar. _Soul? _Her hands were shaking as she placed her hand on top it. The warmth from it grew as it took form of a pair of arms she knew very well. Even without looking at the source, the Scythe meister was 100% sure it belongs to only one person in the world.

Turning around, her eyes began to see the face of the person hugging her from behind. _Soul… _her vision grew blurry with her building tears as she touched his face to make sure he's real. It was only then did she realize that her sense of touch had returned.

Maka wound her arms around him tightly as she could with no intention of letting go. _Soul…Soul…Soul… _She repeated relentlessly until she finally heard her own voice "Soul!"

Upon stepping into that abysmal darkness, he was immediately robbed of his senses. Everything was lost… except for one. Only one. His need to find her stayed with him every single moment he wondered into endless night. _Maka… where the hell are you? _

Everywhere he turned, it was pitch-black. Then something made somewhere attracted him like a metal to a magnet. His ears didn't need to hear her voice calling for him. It was like her voice came from within him and led him to where she is supposed to be.

Then suddenly the emptiness that was eating him alive ever since she disappeared vanished immediately. Right then and there, the weapon knew his meister was at arms-length. Still seeing nothing, Soul instinctively opened his arms to reach for her.

At first it was like embracing nothing. Then just a few moments after, the Scythe felt he had something solid in his arms… a form he knew so well. _Maka! _His mouth yelled but no voice came out. _Maka! It's me. _His arms wound around her tightly, never wanting to let go despite her strong struggles.

When she finally stopped squirming, Soul knew his meister already felt it was him. A flood of relief overpowered him as he leaned his head against her back. _Maka…_

"Soul…" her voice echoed in his head like a drum beat. How he missed her voice calling his name. Her arms embracing him so tight. Then…

**SLAP!!!**

Soul didn't know whether to feel happy because his sense of touch is back proven by his stinging cheek or to be angry because he was slapped without reason. "You're late!" upon hearing her shaking voice, he forgave her already.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he whispered against her hair. As he tipped her chin to claim those lips he thought he would never kiss again.

A kiss. His kiss. His lips on hers were all it took to make everything feel fine. With just that, all her senses returned and focused on the person sharing his warmth. It was as if nothing happened… everything will be okay.

Leaning his forehead against hers while they catch their breath after their passionate exchange, his crimson eyes saw her face clearly even through the darkness. They maybe lost in endless night but he felt that he was where he's supposed to be. Right beside her.

"Soul, how do you know I'm me?" hand in hand, they ventured the darkness together. All this time, each of them never got tired of hearing each other's voice even if they talked about senseless things like this.

"Hm? I just do," he intertwined his fingers with hers lovingly.

"What if I'm just an imposter?" Soul doesn't need to look at her to see that she was now grinning widely while trying to tease him.

"Hm, you're right. With that lousy kiss, you might be an imposter," The Scythe chuckled as he could almost predict what his meister will say.

"Lousy? My kiss was LOUSY?!" she stomped her foot and pouted her lips as she pulled him to stop.

Instantly, Soul stopped and wound his arms around her slender waist. "Just kidding," his lips hovered seductively above hers. "If you weren't my Maka then we wouldn't be having this argument now, would we?" gently, his lips sought hers.

Maka smiled inwardly as she placed her arms around his neck while she opened her mouth to receive his tongue. Their kiss was long and passionate and definitely NOT lousy.

"Yup, you're definitely my Soul," she pulled back just when they were getting heated up. Her lover groaned in protest and shook his head helplessly as he led the way to the unknown.

Somehow they _knew _where to go and where to turn, like there was a path they were faithfully following. It was like they were sharing the same instincts at that time.

True enough, with one final step, a blinding light greeted them as they did the impossible. Together, they got out of endless night.

"Maka…" Soul's crimson eyes turned to look at his lover triumphantly, only to be horror-stricken by what he saw.

How that her senses weren't so numb. Upon reaching the light, pain wracked her body and upon looking down did she realize how gravely wounded she was. _Soul… _the last thing she saw was his scared crimson eyes staring at her disbelievingly.

_**Little Falcon:**____read and review please…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Faded**

_**Little Falcon:**__ This is my pre-holiday update because I'm so sure that it'll really hard to upload a few days from now. Just like always read and review okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Ever had that feeling of coming close to your limit in enduring the greatest pain you've ever felt and then suddenly the pain disappears, you felt so relieved it was over but moments after the pain returns more unbearable than before and right then and there you're so sure you're going to die? That was exactly how he felt as he caught her lifeless body just in time. His crimson eyes shook as they mirrored his meister's grave injuries. "Maka… Maka!" shaking her body, the Death Scythe's mind grew blank.

"Soul! Maka!" some familiar voices came from a distance but his attention were focused on the girl lying motionless in his arms. Just a few seconds after, the demon blade wielder and Shinigami-sama's son together with their weapons were on rushing to Soul's side. "What happened to her?"

"I… I don't know she was fine when we were inside…" his voice was shaking as his friends tried to do heir best to render first aid on his meister. His body felt heavy and every action took much effort.

"Soul… you were gone for three days already," The demon blade, Tsubaki, informed him as she noticed his pale face. "We should go back to Shinbunsen immediately," finally, they did their best to stop the bleeding and made the Scythe wielder endure the travel ahead.

"Three…days…" his sight started to grow dim as soon as he got up. Black Star, his best friend, effortlessly lend his shoulder for support as they hurried back. All the hunger, thirst and fatigue in those three days took a toll on him in one go. Soul couldn't even catch up to his comrade's speed if not for his friend's help. _Maka… _that was the one thing that kept him awake all this time. The thought of sleeping while Maka is suffering was enough to not make him even blink.

*****

In the heart of the darkness, there was a place were light was present. A small spot were a humble cottage stood. But unlike the fairy tales, it had no warm fire, no appetizing food, nor even simple furniture just an empty house. What made the light was not the structure but who were living in it.

His eyes were the same color as the clear afternoon sky as his short spiky hair was dark brown. He was probably the same age as her. He had a well built body just like Soul and arrogance that equaled to black star.

"Skhai," she heard her own voice call.

"Maka," a voice called. It belonged to a girl who was smiling sweetly at her. Her eyes were like shining amber in contrast with her long flaming red hair.

"Rika," again, her voice said.

All her questions piled up as she watched the girl walk up to Skhai and wrap her arms around him. It was no secret what they were to each other. The display of their intimacy made her avert her eyes. Instantly, she remembered her white-haired lover she left behind.

The things that happened before her eyes confused her. One moment, the two were cuddling then something from the darkness was attacking them the next. When Rika materialized to being a bow and arrow, Skhai immediately wielded her expertly, pushing away the darkness.

Her growing confusion rendered her motionless that she failed to see what was behind her. "Maka!" in a blink of an eye, blood splattered on her face as the red headed girl stood protectively in between her and the darkness.

"Rika!" her pupils dilated in shock as she caught her bleeding body. The light surrounding them began to shrink as the other meister approached his weapon.

"Rika…" Skhai took her away from Maka's arms and held her tenderly. Within seconds, they were swallowed by darkness.

"Skhai! Rika!" she called but unlike last time, she can't hear her own voice or even feel herself speaking. Together with the light, her senses vanished. "Oh god, Skhai! Rika! Where are you?" she ran around the darkness blindly while tears flowed down her cheeks.

*****

There was a line that continued to go up then down in a repetitive manner together with a beeping sound. Adjusting the screw on his head, the doctor quietly wrote something on a chart as he watched his patient closely.

"How is she? How's my daughter?" the senior Death Scythe pestered his first meister as his daughter was still lying unconscious on the hospital bed with a lot of things hooked on her body.

"Spirit-kun, I don't think you're helping when you continually ask the same question every hour?" Shinigami-sama said in his comical tone as he too looked at the young Scythe Meister.

"It's alright, Shinigami-sama," Professor Stein laid down his clipboard and glanced at his other patient on the next bed. Nothing serious about this one. Just dehydration and fatigue. Nothing a quick IV infusion won't fix. _Well, he's Soul Eater after all. _

"Sempai, Maka's injuries are healing well. She'll _physically _recover in no time,"

"What do you mean 'physically'?" his crimson eyes struggled to remain open as he sat up from his bed. His attention immediately focused on her.

Again adjusting his screw, Stein let out a sigh, took in a long breath and explained in detail. "The injuries she's obtained were serious, life-threatening. If you guys had been a second too late, I'm not sure she would still be with us now. But I've dealt with that already. The problem is… her soul,"

"What about her soul?" Spirit held his daughter's hand instinctively.

"Whatever happened inside endless night made quite a damage on her soul. It's not something we can help her with," he pushed back his glasses to his nose bridge and watched how the young Death Scythe react.

"So it's up to her now? Is that it?" Just sitting by her bed and holding her hand while she suffered broke his heart repeatedly every second. His impatience and helplessness ate him alive.

"She's gonna be okay. It's Maka we're talking about after all," the confidence in his voice was contagious. Just by hearing it, it lifted everyone's foul mood.

"You're right. My daughter's some scrawny push-over," Spirit smirked as he patted her head. Stein and Shinigami-sama only nodded in agreement.

_Maka… you'll come back to me, right? You always do. _

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Unrest**

_**Little Falcon:**__My self-imposed holiday is now officially over so here I am with a fresh update. Just like always: read and review okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own that idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth._

_ Maka…Maka… _ in the midst of the maddening darkness, her eyes immediately caught sight of the impossible light. Even without seeing her hands, she knew she was reaching for that needle point break in the unending blankness. Her legs almost stumbled and she almost fell as she tried not to lose sight of it while racing to reach it. The small light grew until it devoured the darkness entirely.

Her olive green eyes slowly opened, trying to focus her blurry vision. The warmth on her hand made her smile. It was a touch she knew so well. In her weakened state, she turned her head to see him sleeping at her side, still holding her hand. The Scythe meister extended her other arm and stroked his spiky white hair, gently.

Instantly, the weapon shot up, awake. His crimson eyes widened in surprise to see her smiling at him brightly. All the fatigue, hunger and anything along those lines vanished as he took another second to stare at her blankly before his mind registered what was happening. Without another second of delay, Soul wound his arms around her light at first but when Maka returned his gesture. His embrace grew painfully tight. Truthfully, he wanted to be gentle, taking into consideration her condition, but it was when he was finally feeling her warmth and inhaling her scent did he realize how much he missed her. Every reason flew out the window.

"Arigato, Soul-kun," he heard her whisper, making him drew back and look at her questionably. "It was because I heard your voice. It was only you who are able to save me from my darkness," her eyes were tender but serious as she gazed at her lover's red ones.

Maybe it was because of what she said or because he missed her terribly but whatever it was, it made his heart leap a thousand miles and pushed him to take her lips right then and there. Maka was surprised at first but relaxed a second after. It was so like her weapon, addicted to her lips as she was to his.

"MAAAAKKKKAAAAA!!!" the door burst open, revealing a bunch of familiar faces who suddenly grew still after seeing the intimate scene. One of them was the current Death Scythe of Shinigami-sama who marched right up to the two and pried the weapon away from his meister.

"MAAAAAAKKKKKAAAA!!!" the Eldest Death Scythe cried like a baby as he embraced his daughter. Using her condition as an excuse to not shun away his prodigal father, Maka let him hug her for as long as he liked. She was surprised to see that her father's arms were shaking uncontrollably. Inwardly, she smiled. _He must've been really worried. _

"Yo, Maka! Glad to see you're still alive," the demon blade wielder casually saluted with a grin while his weapon also said her relief.

"SOUL was pathetic when you were gone," the younger of the Thomson sisters, Patty, blurted out even while hearing Soul's _OI! _Liz nodded in agreement making Soul blush unconsciously.

"Are you feeling alright now?" the ever so prim and proper Death, the Kid, asked after smirking at her.

"That's right. Before all you people continue with the hugs and kisses, why don't you let me take a good look at her first?" the sound of the screw being bolted in his head made everyone quiet.

After a long negotiation, everyone left reluctantly, settling to celebrate her return with a welcome party. Finally, it was quiet. Maka kinda felt lonely without the usual ruckus but she was thankful for the temporary peace.

"Expect no less from Maka Albarn," Dr. Stein pushed his glasses back to his nose as he started questioning and examining her for her release. "Oh that's right. The new professor, Dr. Schneider, wanted to ask you a few questions. Are you fir enough to entertain an interview?"

"Dr. Schneider? The one from my last mission? What does he want to know?" her strength was quickly returning. Now, she was able to sit up without assistance.

"Things about endless night I suppose. I'll go tell him, right away. He's been very anxious to see you," the doctor walked out after concluding his tests and declaring her fit to leave.

The new professor was exactly how she remembered him to be. With his stained lab coat and thick circular glasses. All in all, he looked really nice except for the part when he entered her room without a word and sat on the nearest chair and stared openly at her, that made him creepy.

"A..ano…" really, she never thought that she would be the one to open the conversation. He's the one who needs something from her after all.

"Dr. Gian Schneider, pleased to meet you Maka Albarn," finally he spoke as he offered his hand mere inched from her face. Left with no other choice, she returned the hand shake politely.

His questions were fairly easy to answer. They were unexpectedly light and common unlike what she had imagined, which was something about the people in her dream. The sun was quietly drowning in the horizon and the sky was stained with its dying glow. Still, Dr. Schneider scribbled something on his clipboard ruthlessly.

"There's something I would like to ask…" his pen stopped moving instantly as his eyes focused on her indicating that she has his full attention.

"Are there people in 'endless night'? People who aren't lost," no one noticed her grip on the thin blanket as she awaited his reply. If he said no then what she saw was a dream if it's a…

"There are… rumors… legends about 'endless night'. One of which was about a weapon and a meister who entered the darkness willingly and refused to leave. They say it's because they were afraid to grow old. Some say because they loved each other too much to see the other go first. There was also a particular rumor that says the mister was one of the strongest one ever to have walked the earth. You know how rumors are right?" the good doctor waved his hand carelessly as he resumed his writing, unable to see her pale face.

_Then… it wasn't a dream then. Skhai… Rika… _her turquoise orbs shook as she cast her glance to the door, away from the professor's eyes. As if on cue, the door opened and his crimson eyes were the first thing she saw.

"Are you okay, Maka?" instinctively, he rushed to her side. Even after hearing her faint yes, Soul knew something was bothering her. His ruby eyes reflected her shaking fists then he tenderly covered it with his.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Caught**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Sorry for the wait, I've been super busy. I hope you understand. I'll update whenever I can, okay? For now, read and review please. Children, go play its grown-up time. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the series. If I did I'd be the happiest person on earth. The plot is all mine, though._

"Even after all that has happened, you still manage to open a book," her weapon slash lover leaned against the door frame of their bedroom after cleaning up all the mess made downstairs by their friends after her 'Welcome Party'. She tried to help but Soul just won't let her.

Her thin eyebrow rose as looked up from her open book. "Is my boyfriend jealous over a book?" she chuckled lightly.

Hearing her laugh again was like the first drops of rain over a long period of drought. He could listen to it all night long and not get tired of it. Soul was apparently unaware of the smile on his lips as he made his way to bed. With a grunt, he pried the book away from her hands as his meister tried to get it back, he made her forget about it in an instant with his lips.

As the book landed on the carpeted floor with a light thump, his tongue immediately explored her sweetness as his arms coiled around her petite form, hungry for her warmth. His advances were slow and gentle, being considerate of her condition but when Maka pushed him back to bed and settled herself on top of him, his restraint was forgotten instantly.

"Soul," she whimpered as his hands went under her clothes and cupped her full breasts as her hands wove seductively through his white hair, adding to his growing need. Her hips instinctively moved even with the barrier of clothes in between them. She gasped upon feeling his growing hardness in between her thighs. When her hand was about to reach for it, he grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

"You're driving me crazy, Maka. If you act like this, I might not be able to hold back," Soul said in between his kisses. His crimson eyes reflected her olive green eyes and without a word spoken, he knew what she meant. _Who told you to hold back anyway?_

His groan resounded throughout their room as her hand release his hardness from the confines of his pants and began to imitate the actions of lovemaking. His breath was becoming impossible as he felt his sanity slipping from his hold with her every thrust. Even with his shaking hand, the weapon was able to reverse their position with her underneath him. After doing quick work of their clothes, it was her time to cry out in pleasure.

As his fingers wove magic on her silky folds, their lips drowned each other's moans and groans. Each not giving into surrender.

A sharp gasp escaped Maka's lips as she received his hard length. Her body arched in welcome as he fully penetrated her.

It took all of his self control not to explode right then and there. She was so wet and warm. Her walls fit him like a glove, with each pull was emptiness and with each push was ecstasy. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they moved in an age-old rhythm.

It was only they realize how much they really missed each other. No consoling words or fleeting touches can ever give justice to their longing. It was only this and now. This realization took their intimacy to a different level as Soul sat up and settled her straddling on his lap, their connection never broken.

Her hips began to meet his thrusts more vigorously as she felt her limit close to breaking and with his hard thrusts; she knew he was feeling the same. Quick and hard were his advances as she scratched his muscles back in pleasure. Almost at the same time, the two climaxed splendidly and collapsed on their bed soon after.

The sun was already rising when their stamina was drained with their almost endless lovemaking. Basking in the after-glow of their romance, they looked into each other's eyes in silence. No words can ever be enough to convey the love expressed in their gaze.

"Soul," the meister chuckled as he kissed a sensitive spot on her neck. "…shouldn't we go get ready for school?"

Reluctant to draw back, Soul continued his explorations as he managed to reply. "Let's skip class just for today," he licked her flawless skin then sucked on it hungrily.

Her eyes closed in bliss as her hand held his head in place. "We can't its exam day today," she was able to croak only when his lips were no longer on her skin.

Knowing her inborn stubbornness especially when it came to academics, Soul sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll go to school. You stay here and rest," he said then engaged in another passionate lip lock.

"Why? I'm already okay," Maka was about to follow him out of bed when Soul pushed her back in.

"Its Shinigami-sama's orders that you take a week long rest before coming back to school," if there's one thing that can make her obey its mentioning their superior's name. It wasn't difficult for Maka to agree.

"Please try not to cheat," this was his lover's way of wishing him luck. A smirk appeared on his lips as he finished getting dressed and grabbed his bag.

"Just when did I not cheat on exams? That would be so uncool," Soul said inches in between their faces.

"You have a point there," they exchanged smiles and kissed sensually like they wouldn't see each other for years before he was finally able to step out of their room.

Maka blushed heavily as she pulled out the dirty sheets form their bed. On it were evidences on just how much lovemaking they were able to do in just one night. Her eyes wondered to the wall clock. _I wonder how the exams are going. _When her mind replayed some happenings on their exams days before she can't help but laugh. The sound of the door bell snapped her out of recall. "I wonder who it could be?" she made her way to open the door.

Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as his eyes strained to catch a glimpse of his seatmates' answers but just like days before. Kid was still having the same problems writing his name and Patty was forming an unusual origami with her paper. In short, he was doomed.

"Yosh, how did you do, Soul?" his best friend, Black Star, slapped his back with a confident grin on his face. Without saying, Soul knew that the demon blade wielder just wrote his autograph on his test paper thinking that that would be enough to make him pass.

"All right, attention everybody!" Their sensei the living zombie, Zid, stood in front. "I know it's the middle of the semester but I want to introduce you to your new classmate,"

As if on cue, a boy about their age with spiky dark brown hair and bright blue eyes entered the room. Girls swooned and the guys grunted upon seeing the new comer's almost perfectly handsome face. On his hand was a double scythe, each end holding a curved hard blade. "Nice to meet you everyone, my name is Skhai. I'm sorry but my weapon is still too shy to revert to her human form,"

Soul's crimson eyes focused on the strange scythe. Something about it was very familiar like he knows who she is.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Better **

_**Little Falcon:**__ I'm back!!! Hopefully, this time it's for good. We'll see. Sorry for the long wait I sincerely wish you didn't forget about me. Off to the latest chapter! Read and review like always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__I don't own this series. If I did, I'd be the happiest person on earth. All I own was the idea._

"Are you sure you're okay now?" His crimson eyes were pinned on her while he, too, got ready for school. It was only three days ago that he got her back from his worst nightmares. Although as her weapon, Soul knew the capabilities of his meister more than anyone but he was also her lover and that gave him privilege to be worried for the woman he loves.

With a sigh of resignation, she brushed her long brown hair for the last time before she turned around and walked over to him. "Soul, I WAS sick… but that wasn't permanent. Besides, I don't want to miss class,"

Maka was always the academic achiever but it didn't bother Soul one bit. That was the way he knew her and he wouldn't change a hair on her head because from his eyes, she was far from perfect but… she's the only one who listened to his ruined music and loved it. With that and that alone, Soul wouldn't exchange her for anyone else in the world.

_Am I really worrying too much? _The Death Scythe groaned in reaction to his internal question. _Shit, this is so uncool! I'm acting like a love struck puppy. _His glance wandered to Maka that was sharing a mirror with him. "Maka, look at me," when she did, he leaned down and kissed her so passionately, they almost forgot to breath. With a tinge of red on both their faces, Soul leaned his forehead on hers. "If ever you feel unwell, even for a second, tell me okay?"

Her heart swelled as she heard her usually calm lover getting flustered about her condition and even more when she catches him sneaking glances at her like a kid. As the meister hugged Soul's torso while they rode off to school, her vision became to grow blurry then she felt herself having cold sweats. In a display of immense self control, Maka willed her body to recover in a short amount of time.

Obviously, news about her disappearance spread like wildfire in the campus and some grew into all other bizarre versions that only made her laugh. "Glad to have you back, Maka-senpai," greeting along these lines showered her as soon as they got off their bike and entered the school grounds. Trying to act normal, the meister did her best to respond to everyone's greetings.

As they reached the shoe lockers, Maka shook her head helplessly as her Death Scythe was almost overwhelmed by the scented and kiss marked envelopes gushing out of his locker. Way back, she usually gets agitated when she sees this scene. First of all, these people, most of them were girls, were asking HER weapon to leave her and be their partner instead not only professionally but romantically as well! The list goes on and on but what kept her outburst at bay was her lover's unaffected expression when he saw those piles of love-filled letters. Any usual guy would've at least been flattered but not Soul. Each and every time, he would just throw everything away without even showing any interest to even one.

Her olive green eyes travelled to the scented pile on the floor then back at him. "Won't you even read one? She might be better than me," she teased with a forced grin. Inwardly, she wished she didn't speak at all because soon after her words left her mouth, her heart took a full blow of bashing.

"I'm not interested in anyone other than you," Soul slammed his steel door loudly, mirroring his irritation. "What made you think there's anyone else out there for me?" he placed both his arms on the side of her head, imprisoning her. His penetrating stare matched his serious look.

"Nothing, I'm sorry," she apologized automatically before receiving his apologetic kiss. Her eyes snapped open as her sensitive soul perception interrupted their moment. Reluctantly, the meister drew back as she sensed someone was close. She almost jumped out of her skin as she saw someone standing so close, watching them.

"Sorry for the interruption," an innocent smile was on his handsome face as his sky blue eyes reflected the lovers' compose themselves before looking at him.

"Uh, Maka, this is Skhai. He's our new classmate who came in when you're still on leave," Soul scratched his head casually, half irritated because they were disturbed.

_He was THAT close?! I never even felt a hint of his presence until… _It was only when her partner called her attention was she able to react appropriately. "Hi, Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you," Stiffly, she lifted the sides of her lips to smile and hoped that it looked like one.

During class, Maka can't seem to take in anything because her eyes kept wandering to Skhai and what he was doing and keeping Soul from not noticing anything funny. School was never this stressful before until now.

The school bell rang in the corridors, announcing the most awaited lunch break. Like shot bullets, Soul, Black Star, Patty and Liz dashed out of the room even before the school bell ended. A chuckle escaped her lips as she witnessed the scene. There are times when she was in that darkness that she thought she will never see it again. Now, every usual moment seem like a precious memory to her.

Her amusement was cut short when she lost sight of Skhai. A dreadful feeling came over her immediately. As if feeling something bad was going to happen, the female meister raced out of the room in search for their new classmate.

"So _he's_ your weapon," Maka's heart almost stopped as he appeared behind her. No one was around to interrupt him… no one was around to help her. This was the second time Skhai was able to go so near without a hint of his wavelength alarming her radar. That fact scared her... enough to make a safe distance in between them.

"He looks like a decent guy," Skhai wove his finger through his short spiky hair carelessly then glared. "I wonder… how long can you keep this up?"

Her vision chose this time to sway and dim. Her eyelids grew heavy and heavier as she tried to keep her eyes at him. Her skin crawled instantly as she felt him touch her hand. Upon reflex, Maka pulled her hand away then tried to find her way back. Her knees felt like they were boneless as each step took forever.

A malicious smirk appeared on his handsome face as he closed their distance again with two long strides. Without warning, he carried her like a princess.

Her voice was caught in her throat as she tried to struggle with all her might. But as she did, she found herself weakening faster until her body finally gave way.

*****

"Her fever has broken but I am still at a loss about its cause," their professor slash doctor turned the large screw on his head as he explained further. "Perhaps, this has something to do with her being too long in endless night or maybe she was just over fatigued but anyway, the only thing she needs now to get better, is rest," Dr. Stein left Soul with his meister in the room.

"You've been acting weird lately. I wish you could tell me what's bothering you. It irritates me to know that there's something wrong and I can't help you," his voice was soft and almost inaudible. In truth, he wouldn't have said these words if she's awake. He was too cool to say these corny lines after all. "I'm your partner, Maka. Let me help you," a tear escaped her closed eyes and silently trickled without him noticing.

_I'm sorry, Soul. This is for the best… please don't hate me._

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Deluded**

_**Little Falcon:**__ So sorry for the long wait, guys. Lots of things to do. Thankfully, everything will play out well. Here's the update you've been waiting for. Read and review like always.___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was his sleeping face so close to hers, so peaceful and so handsome. His warm breath caressed her cheeks as his arm unconsciously held her tighter. A delicate smile was formed by her lips as she tenderly touched his face. Another night of pure bliss passed too quickly.

As soon as her fingers left his skin, they began to tremble as forbidden recall plagued her thoughts. How many days had passed since her return? How many times did she lied and faked a smile? How long has she been living a lie? Her smile faded as she bit her lips to prevent them from trembling as well.

_Just for how long… can I keep this secret? I'm scared... I'm beginning to forget who I really am. Someone help me…SOUL. _"What's wrong?" His deep, rich voice pulled her out of her sinking despair and back to his side. Those ruby eyes gazing at her so lovingly while his hand caught hers before it completed its retreat. "Please tell me what's wrong, Maka," his unoccupied hand wiped away the tears she didn't know she was shedding.

For a moment, she imagined what would happen if she told Soul the truth. _He would undoubtedly yell at me first… sulk… then smirk while taking me back in his embrace. _"S…soul…" but then another part of that alternate reality appeared in her head. _Skhai… what will he do when I… _just with a single question… all her courage dissolved as she bit her lower lip roughly. "Betsuni (its nothing)," her answer was barely audible as she pulled away from his hold and got out of bed.

He heard it, clear as a bell. Although she spoke no words, her call was strong enough to wake him from his sleep. _She was calling for help… for me. _Gritting his teeth, the Death Scythe clenched his fists in irritation. _Why won't you tell me anything?!_

That morning, it was the first time they didn't come to school together. Before even if they had a huge fight at home, they still managed to stomach being in each other's presence even if that entails Maka squeezing the hell out of his torso with her tight hold and Soul almost tossing her to the side of the road with his crazy driving. This time… no fight took place but the technician and the weapon arrived separately.

At school, the awkwardness between them didn't disappear. The demon blade meister and his weapon sat in between the two while in class. Like the honor student that she is, Maka concentrated on the lessons while Soul kept on sneaking glances at her.

One of the Thompson Sisters, Patty, threw a rather large paper ball at him while her sister, Liz, did the interrogation. "Woi Soul, care to fill us in?" To those who are close to them, hearing them bickering at each other was normal but this silent quarrel was beyond weird.

"I wish I knew," sighed the Death Scythe as he took another look at his lover. At the back of his head, he knew that something was about to happen. Something bad. In the last few days, his resonance with Maka grew from bad to worse. Although they did manage to accomplish the missions they were given, the Death Scythe felt that their connection was deteriorating… close to disappearing and he knew that his technician was well aware of it.

Soul didn't notice how long he was staring into space until the school bell rang, announcing lunch break. Most of his classmates were already at the door when he got out of his seat and searched for her, eager to end this uncomfortable silence but she was nowhere in sight. "Where's Maka?" he asked the perfectionist, Death the Kid, but his friend only shrugged his shoulders in reply. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt someone's killing intent directed at him. Upon reflex, he turned around quickly only to find everyone minding their own business. _What was that?_

Her heavy footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallway. Taking an unfamiliar corridor was one of the ways she thought of to get away from everyone… so that she can drop her façade… if only for a little while. "Trouble in paradise?" the Scythe technician almost jumped out of her skin as the new student, Skhai, appeared from behind.

"W…what do you want?" Cautiously, she began to make a safe distance in between them while her eyes never left his.

"Are… isn't that Maka and Skhai?" Blackstar saw them from a distance. "I didn't realize they were that close," from where he was standing, it seemed that the two were only having a lively conversation. "Ah! Tsubaki's gonna be pissed if I'm late again," being the trusty one, the demon blade technician dismissed the scene as nothing but ordinary and went on his way.

"THE WITCHES ARE ATTACKING!!!" Someone yelled as explosions resounded throughout the Academy. The floor shook and the walls cracked in reaction. Retaliation against the enemy came quickly. In an instant, the battle began.

His sky blue eyes watched her closely as he raised his eyebrow. Maka's green eyes narrowed, turned to look at the explosions nearby then back to look at him. There was no time to think. Her body moved on its own accord. She led the way towards the battle field with Skhai at her heel.

The battle was quick. In a matter of hours, the witches' numbers dwindled to a few handfuls. Three of them surrounded one technician with a Scythe in his hand. The look on their faces was priceless when they didn't even know what hit them. In a single slash, without any form of retaliation, their bodies were cut in half and their souls lay bare, ripe for the picking.

The weapon in his hand took human form. A young lady with wavy dirty blond hair materialized and fell to her knees while throwing up. "Do you know what will happen to a weapon who refuse to eat souls?" Trying to catch her breath, she opened her olive green eyes to glare at the battered floor. "Still you refuse to eat souls despite the fact that YOU volunteered to be Rika's replacement," looking down at his panting partner, he wound his arms around her tightly. His body almost covering her petite form.

At that moment, she wanted to peel off every part of her skin that felt his touch yet even moving an inch was impossible. Like a puppet, she played her part according to the puppet master's strings.

"Do you think I don't know?" His lips whispered to her ears so close that it sent shivers down her spine. "The reason why you don't want to eat souls… is because you're still thinking that you can become a meister to _him_,"

Her pupils dilated in reaction while her body still unmoving. Her heart almost forgot how to beat and her lungs to breath. In truth, she didn't know why she refuses to do something so simple as devouring souls. Weapons do it all the time… why can't she? Her trips to the library proved to be fruitless when she didn't find any clue to what would happen to a meister who would ingest a soul. There's a 50-50 chance that something can change or nothing would happen but she still refuse to do this simple act. She never knew the reason, not until now.

"Stupid, little Maka, you can't do two things at the same time. There would come a day that you will have to choose between me and him. Pray that day won't come because… your choice will be unanimous. After all, you don't have any right to leave my side," his cruel words contradicted his tender embrace.

With no strength to resist, no words to say… only tears to shed the weapon resigned her fate.

"Whoah, you took on three witches?!" her olive green eyes widened in shock as she heard _his _voice form behind. "And to top it all, your weapon's not even a Death Scythe yet! That's so cool," he strained to have a look at the person shielded by Skhai's body.

_Why didn't I feel his presence?! What should I do? _Her eyes wildly scanned the area for a way out while her mind was in complete chaos.

A sadistic smirk formed in his lips as Skhai turned his head while keeping his arms around his weapon. "Why thank you Soul-san but its nothing compared to what you and Maka-san can do. Where is she anyway?" his ability to feign innocence was so convincing that Soul didn't detect a thing.

"I'm still searching for her but knowing her, fights like this can't kill her," Soul proclaimed proudly before he ran off searching for the person who was right in front of his eyes.

It was unclear where she got the strength to lift her arms only to cover her mouth to prevent her sobs from escaping while she listened to their conversation. Her guilt was eating her alive. Right then and there, she knew she was the worst person in the world to betray this person's trust so blatantly. _Soul… MY Soul… _

"Get your hands off me…" she pried his arms off her form before she ran away without looking back. Tears blinded her… still she ran… into a certain direction her heart told her to. Her vision was never clearer, not until this moment. From a panic stricken crowd, Maka saw him automatically. "Soul!" she called as she weaved through the cramped corridor. "Soul!!!" she yelled as if her life depended on it.

Upon feeling her presence, he turned around and saw her instantly. Meeting her halfway, Soul pulled her into his embrace immediately. "Where the hell were you?!" his voice was shaking in worry, a complete contradiction to the confident tone he used when talking about her to Skhai.

Returning his gesture in equal fervor, she let her tears fall ceaselessly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," repeatedly she apologized as she held him tighter with every repetition. The Death Scythe stroked her hair and kissed her head while listening to her apologies. Somehow he felt that her sorry wasn't about the incident back at home… but about something deeper… a greater sin.

His sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw the intimate scene in the middle of the chaotic corridor.

"Yo, Skhai, I heard you nailed three witches," one of their classmates tapped his shoulder, not noticing his lethal gaze.

Instantly, his eyes became gentle as he turned around. "It's a good thing. My weapon and I were together when it happened," anyone would've been fooled by his innocent blue stare.

Blackstar overheard the conversation and began thinking. _Together? The only person I saw with him was… _his eyes wandered to the Scythe Technician in Soul's arms. _Maka_

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review onegai… _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Taken**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Sorry again for the long wait. Unfortunately, reality caught me and gave me impossible demands. Well, whatever. Here's the update you've been waiting for. Read and review as always. __**Kids stay away from this chapter, okay? **_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"Maka…" his lustful groan echoed throughout their spacious bedroom as the naked woman on top of him pushed her hips against his in a slow, sensual manner that drove him crazy. His trembling hands crept to her slender waist and tried to move her hips faster but she would have none of that. The Scythe technician crept on top of him in a feline-like motion while he was still inside of her then initiated another passionate exchange between their mouths as her hips began to move deliciously against his.

Her gasp of pleasure broke their kiss as he hit a particular spot inside her that began to make her vision spin in ecstasy. Taking her reaction as an opening, the weapon sat up, making his chest meet her luscious breast in the process. "Wait… ah…" Maka held his broad shoulders in an attempt to make to make him stop but he clearly wouldn't listen to her this time.

His tongue licked her slender neck as he withdrew almost fully then thrust into her in full force. Maka threw her head back while screaming his name. "No… not so rough… Soul," she barely managed to say in between her whimpers and pants.

A dark chuckle erupted from his throat as he stopped his attacks and kissed her thoroughly. She was too caught with his tongue to feel him push her down the mattress. Her heart was beating in her head as she tried to catch her breath. Her pupils dilated as she saw the feral glint in his ruby eyes. "No… Soul… wait… aaaahhhh!" her lover spread her legs apart, lifted her hips few inches from the bed then drove into her in one quick thrust.

Soul gritted his teeth in an attempt to keep himself from exploding right then and there. Her walls were starting to constrict around his manhood. Maka was on the verge of fainting as she threw her head in overwhelming rapture. Lewd noises together with their ragged breaths filled the room as they moved in an age-old rhythm. Suddenly, Soul quickened the pace until Maka was screaming his name with every thrust.

Finally almost at the same time, she wrapped her legs around his torso and met him halfway then she felt herself gave way. This was followed by Soul filling her up with his seed as his tongue dove into her ready mouth.

"I love you, Soul Eater," she leaned on her elbows while watching her lover sleep soundly beside her. Her chest painfully constricted while her throat seemed to have closed up by itself. The meister covered her mouth tightly as she coughed almost soundlessly. As Maka tried to make her breathing normal, she opened her hand to find it stained in crimson. Unconsciously, her teal eyes wandered to the man still sleeping at her side before she got up to wash the blood away.

"Maka…" the familiar feel of his lips on her woke her up. "Maka, get up. We're going to be late,"

His ruby orbs were the first thing she saw. Still half asleep, she reached out for him. The weapon stepped into her embrace and was immediately greeted by her lips. "Ohayo (Good morning)," her lips hovered above his as he pulled her out of bed.

The Death Scythe watched her weakly make her way towards the bathroom. His eyebrow rose in inquiry. Usually, it was Maka who woke up first, made breakfast and tear the sheets away from his body because she didn't want to be late.

Ever since they made up, she had been acting weird. There were times when she would leave for the library for hours and when she comes back, there wasn't a time that she didn't initiate a passionate bout of love making. Not that he was complaining or anything, what kind of man would turn away his woman? But something inside him was sternly giving a warning… that she was drifting away… and very soon she might be gone.

The two made it in time just before the bell rang. "Hey Maka, Soul," the demon blade meister did that secret hand shake with his bud as he saw them in the corridor. Tsubaki, the demon blade, bowed and smile just like always.

"Why don't you guys go ahead? I need to talk to Black Star," Soul was already dragging the ninja away before the two girls could react. Shrugging their shoulders and letting out a careless sigh, Tsubaki and Maka made their way to class.

"What the hell, Soul? If you wanted to cut class, you shouldn't have asked their permission," struggling out of his hold, Black Star crossed his arms in front of him while eyeing his best friend. "What's up with you?" He wasn't used to seeing the Death Scythe's lack of retaliation.

"I'm thinking of asking Maka to marry me right after graduation," he blurted out then saw his friend's jaw hanging. "Oh come on Black Star, do you really think it's a bad idea?"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HEAR ME SAYING THAT?" The demon blade technician recovered from his shock and now had a smug look on his face. "That's great! Although, I never imagined you to be the kind that settles down," they began to exchange a few punches in brotherly love. Black Star could only swallow back his doubts about Maka's fidelity. After all, he could be wrong.

With his muscular arms behind his head, he roamed the school grounds alone. Soul went back to class saying that his meister might nag him to death again if he skipped class. Then he found himself walking down a particular path leading to an old garden. "Let go of me!" His adrenaline kicked in as he heard a familiar voice coming from around the corner.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" He gritted his teeth upon seeing their new classmate, Skhai, pinning Maka to the wall. Even as Skhai let go of the Scythe meister, electricity rose from Black Star's body as he marched right up to his target.

Before his vision dimmed, he saw his friend stood in between him and his prey. "Wait, Black Star. This is just a misunderstanding. Skhai helped me when I was about to fall that's all," Maka put her hands in front of her defensively, knowing how unpredictable her friend is.

In an instant, the electric currents faded but his lethal glare never left Skhai. With an irritated grunt, he turned his back. "Maka, you and Soul are both my friends. _Please, _don't make me choose," he said under his breath before he walked away.

His bright blue eyes stared after the ninja while a sadistic grin was plastered on his handsome face. "Quite a friend you have there. Let's see if he's still that protective over you when everything's discovered,"

Looking back, Maka was surprised to see no one. Her sensitive senses didn't even felt him leave. _What's happening to me? _Her vision grew blurry as she was halfway back to class. A cold sweat broke through her skin as her knees felt like jelly. "Maka! Are you alright?" From limited vision, she made out three white lines on someone's head. Of course, it doesn't take a genius to know to whom those lines belong to.

Death, the Kid, caught her just in time before her face hit the pavement. Effortlessly, he brought her to the infirmary and laid her down the empty bed. "Wait here, I'll go get Soul," her cold hands held his in an attempt to stop him.

"No… no need. I'm fine," her voice was barely audible.

"You're face is pale, you couldn't even get up and from the looks of it, you can't even see clearly. And you tell me you're _fine_?" She just wouldn't let go despite his rough pull.

"This happens all the time. I just need to rest then I'll be back on my feet in no time. Trust me. You'll only make him worry for nothing," reassured the Scythe technician. Kid shook his head helplessly before he sat on the nearby stool to watch her sleep.

Her live green eyes woke up from her fake sleep then looked at the white ceiling. "Nothing to worry about, really. This is just temporary," closing her eyes again, this time she slept for real. _Is this really __**temporary**__? It has to be… _

"Maka-san, you look GREAT!" The demon blade was still able to look at another when she was looking stunning already with that body hugging spaghetti strap that ends at her ankles.

"Right back at you Tsubaki," she winked at her before stepping in front of the body mirror. A young lady with stunning emerald eyes had her hair in stylish waves flowing behind her bare back. Her porcelain skin so seductively exposed with her black body-woven silk dress. Her one-shoulder dress gave enough view of her luscious cleavage and the long slit from her hip down her ankles, complimented by her lack arm-length gloves. A smile crept on her lips as she touched the diamond studded choker, Soul had given her on their first anniversary. _I know your don't like this kinds of stuff but I think this fits you perfectly. _His bashful tone echoed in her head like an old song. True enough, it does look good on her.

"Ready?" Tsubaki smiled at her friend as they made their way to the waiting cab. As planned, Maka and Tsubaki were to get ready and arrive together. The same goes with their partners who got ready at the Demon Meister's place.

"Hey you look pretty slick," his best friend slapped his back so hard, his lungs almost stopped working. Although, he always see his best friend in a suit. This time he looks different… he feels different. For the first time in his life, Black Star appreciated another man's looks.

"Err, thanks… I guess," the Death Scythe tried to loosen this tie and began fidgeting with his cuff links.

The meister barked in laughter as he watched his best friend nervously fix himself up again and again. "For heaven's sake, Soul! Why the hell are you acting like a nervous tick? You know she's going to say 'yes'," he sat back on the large couch and crossed his legs casually.

"Get off my back, Black Star. Are you okay with looking like that?" The Death Scythe glanced at his friend wearing a crisp suit but was nothing close to being formal.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm not the one popping 'the question' tonight so I'll let you take my stage JUST for tonight,"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get going," the pair rode Soul's big bike and raced their way for the graduation's opening ceremony.

_I'm sweating… I'm FUCKING sweating. This is so un-cool. _Soul kept his hand in the pocket, fingering the velvet box. His senses immediately told him that his woman was already here. He maybe totally clueless about soul perception but there's was a part of him that could always tell whenever she's near.

Like making way for royalty, the crowd split in half just in the direction his crimson eyes turned. His chest swelled with pride as he can't help but gape at the captivating young woman making her way up to him sheepishly. _Wow… _His heart raced for a different reason now.

"Maka… you look…" Soul can't finish the question as his eyes kept wandering to her voluptuous curves.

A light chuckle escaped her lips as she wound her arms around his. "You look pretty good too, Sparky," their finger intertwined as they exchanged genuine smiles. _How can you feel so distant when you're right here beside me?_

Everyone listened to the little pep talk their head master, Shinigami-sama, gave before his son, Death the Kid, intervened like always and led a very long speech about responsibilities and things along those lines. Needless to say, by the time Kid was done with his piece everyone was already halfway through eating.

"Soul, why don't you play?" one of their classmates suggested as they gestured towards the grand piano sitting alone in the corner. The others who heard it also concurred.

"Yeah, I think it's a bit unfair that I am the only one who hears your music," commented Maka as she gave his hand a quick squeeze before letting it go. All his protests were drowned by her simple gestures and even before he can think his feet were already walking towards the lonely instrument.

His gentle melody enveloped the entire place. A refreshing feeling emanating from his keys made its way to everyone who heard him play. Her eyes softened as listened to the words spoken by his music. This was her favorite melody… the piece he always plays when she's down. It always made her feel better… but not this time.

"No wonder you fell for him," her magical moment was robbed by the sarcastic remark made by the person who appeared behind her. His white suit made his brilliant blue eyes and spiky brown hair more charming. Girls were already circling him like a piece of meat. Anyone could've been fooled by him… but not her.

_Can you hear me, Maka? Can you hear what I'm trying to say? _His ruby eyes now had the courage to search for her face in the crowd while he played the new part of the piece she hasn't heard yet.

A smile appeared on her pretty face as she listened to his new music. _This is… _the tempo was slow and gentle… but the notes were strong and clear. As their eyes met, she felt something constricting her heart. Something told her that this was the last time she'll ever hear him play. Tears sprung from her eyes even before she can think. His unspoken words managed to convey the things he failed to tell.

He never broke their silent conversation even as his fingers played the final tune. All the anxiety twisting in his stomach disappeared as he saw her reaction when he played his piece… her favorite music. Applause erupted from the audience as Soul's hands withdrew from the piano.

Explosions shook the academy grounds, grand chandeliers trembled and fire surrounded the place. Witches' snickering was heard overhead. Everyone grew into a state of panic; they began to run towards the nearest exit.

"Maka!" The Death Scythe yelled as he tried to search for her face among the panic-stricken crowd but to no avail. _DARN IT! _He caught sight of his friends beginning to battle the witches outside while he was still a sitting duck. As wove through the distorted people, he saw someone standing by the terrace casually. "SKHAI! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Soul pushed his way to drag him back in but a huge fire ball crashed right on top of him before he can even turn around.

"SKHAI!" His blood froze for a moment as he saw him unscathed, with a double bladed scythe in his hands and the two halves of the fire ball on both his sides. Soul remained motionless as his new friend expertly ended the battle, maneuvering his weapon like it was a part of his body. No matter how cool he looked in the battlefield, his ruby eyes were on the weapon he was holding.

Everything ended way too quickly. "You okay there, Soul? Sucks that you didn't have the chance to pop the question," Black star landed beside him with the demon blade at his hand.

"Where's Maka by the way?" Kid made his way towards them with his twin pistols at his side.

Everyone followed the Death Scythe's line of vision and saw the new student standing in the middle of the burning ruins. His blade dripping with blood before it materialized into its human form.

Their pupils dilated to see her standing by his side, looking at Skhai directly. Then as the meister walked away, she, too, turned to follow.

"Don't you dare leave me, MAKA ALBARN!" His feet were already racing towards her, his hand reaching for her and his eyes begging her to stay but she didn't even looked back… not even a glance. Just like that… he lost her.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review okay?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Blinded**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hey guys, I might be busy in the next month or two but I'll update whenever I can. Here's what you can do, you can give a review and if I get a lot I might feel obligated to update faster than usual. Well, that's just a suggestion though but you know now I value the opinion of my dear readers, right?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

_If you are really serious about taking __**her **__place… then leave everything behind, right now. Look at no one and nothing but me… _

Her chest heaved as she coughed out a great amount of blood. After walking out of Shinbunsen Academy her meister, Skhai went back inside endless night and fought every living creature in his way. It was only when his weapon can no longer maintain her form did he stop and left her struggling on the ground.

Sweat broke through her skin as every muscle in her body ached but more than that, she can't block out _his _voice echoing in her mind. _Don't you dare leave me, MAKA ALBARN! _Despite his angry tone, she felt the tremendous pain behind his words. _He was… Soul was… begging me to stay. _Tears sprung from her teal eyes as she clutched her chest, trying to dull out the increasing torment. _Soul…_

His hands slammed against the piano keys, creating a distorted melody. "WHAT THE HELL!" The death scythe gritted his teeth as he recalled vividly how easy it was for _her _to walk away from him.

_It's all my fault. I knew something was wrong but I choose t ignore it… simply because I was happy. Is this my punishment? _Soul wove his fingers through his disheveled white locks as he bit his lower lip in agitation. Blood trickled down his chin and melded with his tears.

"Ne, ne did you hear? Maka Albarn chose Skhai over Soul-sempai," one student gossiped blatantly to her friend who gasped in shock. Their eyes followed the weapon on question as he passed right in front of them together with the demon blade and her meister. The news spread like wildfire throughout the entire Academy. Even without Shinigami-sama's permission, Maka Albarn had been labeled as a traitor.

"Soul-sama," one cute girl ran up to them and blocked their way. "She doesn't deserve someone like you! I… I like you! And if you agree, I'll be your technician… way better than her!" Black Star and Tsubaki were stunned by the girl's sheer determination but they were more curious as to how their heartbroken friend will answer this proposal.

Without even sparing the young meister a glance, Soul spat. "Don't joke with me. You don't even know her and you say you can surpass her? WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" The girl froze in shock before she ran off crying. The others who saw the scene whispered amongst themselves, avoiding his lethal glare.

"Oi, Soul," Black Star tapped his best friend's shoulder to get his attention. "Cool down, darn it. You're so uncool right now,"

"I don't care," he pried his arm away then wheeled around to continue walking towards the death room. _I don't mind if I'm the most uncool person in the world… I just want her back. _Discretely, he pocketed his hands and clenched his fists tightly.

"Ah, you're finally here," their headmaster walked animatedly towards them. At his side were Spirit-kun, the most experienced Death Scythe, and Dr. Stein, the mad genius. 

Throughout the conversation, Soul kept his gaze on the floor as Black Star and Tsubaki retold every detail of what happened last night. Like a gaping wound dashed with salt, he can't help but flinch when they were at the finale of their report.

"There's no way Maka could…" Spirit interjected immediately but was silenced by Shinigami-sama's chop.

"Nothing has been proven yet," the young Death Scythe finally raised his crimson eyes to look at their comical superior.

"But… if you're certain that Maka is now a weapon... that would explain a lot," Stein pushed his spectacles back then turned the large screw on his head.

"W…what do you mean," Soul's voice sounded frantic as he strained to hear the explanation.

"One cannot serve two masters at the same time," the doctor quoted as he tilted his head. "You're a meister or you're a weapon… you cannot be both. Because of her heredity, Maka was able to transform into a double bladed scythe despite her being your meister already. However, I'm guessing from the time she was leading a double life, she, not once, devoured a soul as a normal weapon would," he stopped fiddling with his head then stared straight at Soul. "When a weapon doesn't consume souls… it weakens. Maka's case is worse… she's a meister and a weapon at the same time… the effect of her refusal to digest mana will be far greater than any weapon,"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY, SENSEI?" Manners flew out the window as Soul gripped the doctor's lab coat and shook the answer out of him.

"Her soul is the one taking the most damage. Physically, she _might _be able to take it but what good will a body do when its soul is shattering?"

"You mean to say that… right now… Maka is…" Spirit's eyes shook in horror as he leaned on the wall for support. _Dying inside out_

Everyone lost their voice to react or their lungs to breath.

"With that said, Soul-kun, we will let you know immediately once we've located Maka but for now, save your strength," They left without uttering a word or even meeting anyone's gaze.

Once they were outside, Soul's pent up frustrations began to erupt. "WHAT THE HELL!" His arm turned into blade as he punched the wall. Creating a blast, the wall was torn in two before it crumbled to his feet. For a moment, he left relieved but soon after he his rage was renewed.

"What are you so angry about? She left you for another man, didn't she? Doesn't she deserve to die?" Death, the Kid, stepped into the scene with a skeptical look on his face.

"Oi, Kid!" Black Star tried to go in between them but the young Death Scythe was already at his face.

In a display of great skill, Kid evaded Soul's attack together with the numerous others that followed. His twin weapons just stared at them from below as the two friends fought tooth and nail.

"Maka…" he turned his leg into a scythe blade before delivering a roundhouse kick. "Maka would never leave… She would never leave without a reason!" Kid landed back first on the pavement. "And even if she did chose Skhai over me… I can bear that… I can accept that I lost him to another guy… but I can never endure to living in a world without her. I'm not going to let her die on me!"

"Finally, you said it," Soul's finishing blow was blocked by Tsubaki in her meister's hand. Kid, too, had the same look on his face. Despite his bruises and cuts, he had a reassured smile plastered on his face.

Incredible comfort filled his senses as Soul stared at his friends. They were all grinning at him like he did something commendable. For the first time since that night, he somehow remembered how to make his arrogant smirk as he pocketed his hands. "This is so uncool," he said under his breath, knowing that his friends' grin grew wider as they approached him.

A sole applause from a distance interrupted their serene moment. Her long red hair fell like a curtain on her back as her amber eyes regarded each person with silent admiration. Like a kid, her feet dangled from the ground as she sat on a high wall.

"Who the hell are you? You're not a student here," His twin pistols were already in his hands and his finger poised at the trigger.

"Soul Eater… won't you hear me out?" Disregarding the weapon pointed at her face, she looked at him directly.

Soul's eyebrow rose in curiosity as he threw his chin up. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I know why Maka Albarn did the things she did," the girl leaped from her seat and to her feet enthusiastically. Upon seeing Kid lower his guard and hearing no protest, she smiled. "Skhai is a powerful meister not only because of his unequaled prowess but also because of the blood running in his veins," pushing her hair at the back of her ear, she continued. "Tainted blood,"

"That's…" Kid was the only one to react because he was the only one who knew.

"What does that mean?" Black Star inquired.

"It means he bears the blood of both a meister and a witch, making him strong enough to take on five mature Death Scythes," the girl informed them. Their pupils dilated in reaction but no words were spoken.

"How do you know so much about him?" The young death scythe said through his clenched jaw.

"When your meister was trapped inside that darkness, she met Skhai and his weapon. All was well until the weapon lost her life saving Maka," she looked up at the darkening sky. "Maka probably felt guilty after that event and even more so when she saw how broken Skhai was after losing his weapon. So she volunteered to be his weapon until he is finally healed from the _wounds _Maka thought she inflicted,"

"However, it was apparent that Skhai is nowhere near recovering while Maka's strength continues to falter. You may have heard one of the explanations why, right?" her amber eyes narrowed upon seeing them nod. "Here's another... have you ever tried forcing yourself to use another weapon or be handled by another meister? It doesn't work right? Then how is it that Skhai and Maka was able to pull it off?"

"Because… Maka is doing the adjusting…" Soul spat as he controlled himself from bursting in anger.

"Very good. Maka is an exceptional being… she's able to reshape her soul wave to synch with whomever she choose… but that talent comes at a price… her soul isn't _just _dying… it's _dissolving_,"

"W…what?"

"When she's dead… her soul will vanish making it impossible for her to be reborn,"

Nothing makes sense anymore. His stomach turned and churned like they were begging to be let out while his heart was squeezed by an iron grip that's slowly tightening at each second. _Maka's under THIS MUCH… while she was with me… and I failed to see any part of it. _

"But that's not the reason why I'm here," she put her hands on her back. "I know where Skhai and Maka are,"

"WHERE?" he roared.

"Back inside Endless Night," she replied automatically.

"What makes you so sure?" Kid interrogated as he crossed his arms in defense.

"If Skhai really accepted Maka as his weapon then he'll try to go back to where it all started. After all… he was the one who made Endless Night,"

"N…NANI!"

"Hey, who are you? Why do you know so much?" His crimson eyes glared at her accusingly.

"That's because Skhai is my meister and in order to break the twisted partnership between _our _meisters… I'm going to need your help… Soul Eater," she extended her hand.

Without hesitation, Soul shook as a resolved aura radiated inside him. "I'm Rika. Yoroshiku ne (nice meeting you),"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review for faster updates, okay?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Appreciated**

_**Little Falcon:**__ With my muse leashed, I can finally update! Hooray! Oh, this story is about to end in a few chapters so please give me your reviews okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"What? Tired already?" No longer able to maintain her weapon form for just a few minutes, Maka tried to drag air back to her lungs in an attempt to remember how to breathe. How many days has it been? Or was it just hours since they entered Endless Night? Time was irrelevant in this forsaken place.

Her meister tugged roughly on her hand as she sank panting on the ground. In the limited illumination they had, she saw countless more shadows circling them dangerously. Her fingers trembled before they formed a tight fist. Resting even for a short while wasn't an option, especially not when her meister's life depends on it. Gathering what's left of her strength, Maka returned to her double scythe form.

_Why am I doing this? _The weapon ripped through their opponents like they were made from paper. _That's right… I want to be forgiven. _Soul's last music echoed in her ears, blacking out all the noises from the battle happening at that moment. _Redemption… who am I fooling? The moment I saw Skhai at my door, I knew forgiveness was the last thing he'll give. I knew he can never forget what I've done…because, if that happened to me… I won't even an idea of pardon to the one who took Soul away. _

With every moment, she felt like falling down a bottomless pit. Too tired to struggle. Too hopeless to shout help. The only thing she was looking forward to was hitting the ground… but when will that be?

"Hey Soul, are you sure we can trust her?" The self-proclaimed assassin asked as he stared pointedly at the stranger leading their group. Even Shinigami-sama's son had to agree with him. They only met a few hours ago and now they're following her like she's someone superior.

His crimson eyes wandered from his friends' anxious faces and towards Rika. For a brief moment, he contemplated then he nodded his head. "Yeah," this time there was no doubt in his mind as he replied.

"What made you so sure?" Death the Kid inquired.

"Because no sane person would volunteer to enter Endless Night," his skin crawled upon remembering the suffocating despair that ate his very being the moment he stepped inside that damned darkness. Cold sweat trickled down his forehead at the thought of reliving the experience. However, his fear for his safety was completely overwhelmed by his fear for HIS woman's existence- every second that passed is a countdown for her oblivion. 

Black Star and Kid exchanged knowing looks. If Soul Eater is _this _affected by what Endless Night did… then it must be something worse than hell.

Rika threw her head over her shoulder and watched the others keeping a safe distance in between them. Her amber eyes fell on the white haired weapon. The pain in his eyes gave an iron grip in her heart. Somehow, he reminded her of Skhai. Truthfully, both were on the same boat- being the one who was left behind. But whose pain was greater?

A dark cave came into view. Unconsciously, everyone slowed their pace except for Rika who seemed to have gone faster. Her amber eyes stared at the threatening darkness innocently while waiting for the others to arrive. Hearing them approach, she turned around and looked only at Soul.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him," tears welled up in her eyes but she tried to blink them away. "But I'm begging you to understand," her words were shaking, barely audible.

"I just want her back. I'm willing to do _anything _to have her in my arms again," coming into terms with his stern statement. The pair stepped into the cave and the others followed.

_ Hours ago…_

"I can't hold you as my weapon and neither can you. I hate to say this but Maka Albarn is the only one in the world who was able to pull it off despite the hundred of people, who shared heredity from a meister and a weapon, who tried. Just let me get near him, enough to touch him," the red haired weapon said.

"How will we be sure that we don't get lost inside? From what I heard, staying in contact with each other, even if they were just right beside you, is impossible," Death the Kid inquired after he heard the details from their new professor.

"That's right, when I was inside… I felt nothing- not the beating of my heart, the breathing of my lungs… I can't even feel the tip of my fingers," Soul threw in.

"Do you have something in your ears? Or haven't I made myself clear just a moment ago?" Rika arched her brow haughtily. "I was one of the creators of Endless Night so as long as you keep me alive, getting lost or losing yourself in despair won't be a problem."

The only meister, who wasn't speaking, had his eyebrows twitching in both confusion and annoyance. "I don't get it. If you're able to pull that one off, why not just lead us straight towards Maka?" Black Star exasperated as he scratched his silver head.

"Because the _other _maker didn't invite us to come over," Kid watched the other two weapons nod in agreement.

_ Now… _

Light radiated from their bodies as they took the first step inside. Everything was completely quiet- even their footfalls were soundless. Then an invisible wave swept over them, utter despair filled their minds, robbing them of their breaths.

"He knows we're here," Rika seems to be the only one unaffected as she looked directly ahead as if she was seeing something they could not.

"Oh really, you think?" The demon blade master held his weapon tightly as he saw formless shadows surrounding them. Battle ensued immediately.

Meanwhile, Maka's blood froze as she felt a particular presence out of nowhere. Trying to open her half-lidded eyes, her vision remained unreliably cloudy. _It can't be… _her arms shook as she struggled to push herself off the ground put they gave way in an instant. The air she dragged in burned their way to her throat before they settled in her lungs. _Why do you have to come here… _tears trickled down her face while she tried and tried to get up.

A pair of shitkickers stood in front of her. As she raised her olive green eyes, Maka saw the sadistic smile on her meister's handsome face. Skhai sat on his heels, brushed away the strands of hair from her ear before he whispered "If you don't hurry up and die, I might end up killing him," her pupils dilated in reaction as fear took away her voice.

_No! Let them go! Get out of here, SOUL!_ Silent screams left her mouth as she watched her meister's form vanish.

At that moment, he heard her voice as clear as a bell. The Death Scythe wheeled towards a certain direction and searched the darkness ahead. Instinctively, he jumped out of the way, just in time before a blast of white light erupted from that very direction.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he saw the person who took his woman away. His crimson eyes waited for another person to appear but to no avail. "Where is she?" His words seeped through his tight jaw.

Skhai tilted his head mockingly together with an arrogant smirk. "Dying… I left her somewhere here," he waved his hand dismissively, displaying his lack of interest.

"YOU BASTARD!" Soul was prepared to go all-out when someone stood in between them.

"Hi, Skhai," there was a weak smile on her beautiful face as she faced her meister.

His sapphire eyes trembled in shock as his face was drained of color. "W…what kind of trickery is this?"

"I'm no illusion," Rika's tears ran down her chin as she draws nearer.

Shaking his head repeatedly, Skhai retreated each time his weapon attempted to close their distance.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Black Star asked as he was in the middle of fighting.

"Denial… he refuses to believe what he's seeing is the truth," Kid squeezed the trigger systematically, bringing down several opponents but they just reformed and attacked again.

The two creators of Endless Night stared long and hard at each other before the girl spoke "I'm Rika… your weapon," she placed her hand over her heart in an act in pure sincerity.

The meister's bright blue eyes hardened. "Weapon? I already have my weapon," with a wave of his hand all the shadows vanished but in their place a more familiar figure took shape.

"What the hell is this?" Black Star hardly evaded an attack from his new opponent who held the splitting image of his weapon, Tsubaki, in human form.

"These are not illusions. That's for sure," he was almost taken by the way the two copy-cats of Thompson sisters moved as if it was coordinated.

Soul stared directly at Skhai's eyes. "Maka NEVER belonged to you," he growled before he lunged at him with his bladed arms but even before he can touch him, his doppelganger parried his advances.

The tables were turned in a flash. These perfect reflections of the Death Scythes were not just mere copies. They knew the ways to combine an attack and evade effortlessly as if they knew what their attackers were about to do next.

"We don't have time for this," Soul stood back to back with Black Star they tried to catch their breath despite the major injuries they already sustained.

"These are not just shadows. It contains all the moves and techniques, Skhai have seen you made," Rika, too, seems to be having a hard time against herself. "One touch… that's all I need," her amber eyes started to lose hope when her meister turned around.

"SKHAI!" In her desperate attempt to get him to stop, she made a lethal opening for her enemy. Her eyes widened in shock. Within mere seconds everything will be over.

Out of nowhere, a double scythe appeared slashing through the air in a deadly circular motion. It ran through each of their opponent then turned in human form, just in time to catch the released arrow with her hand. The ones hit shriveled back into being formless and then dissolved into nothingness.

With her back against the others, her long light brown hair settled on her back, barely covered by a halter red gown that reached her ankles. Her hands wore black gloves as one still held the offending weapon. "Go, Rika… I can no longer take your place," she said under her breath as the arrow also dissolved under her touch.

"M…Maka Alabarn," Rika got to her feet and nodded then ran towards the direction she saw her meister last. "Thank you," she whispered as she passed by her.

Like being under the warm sun, she felt his gaze on her but she didn't turn around.

"Maka-" Soul stepped forward.

"Otsukaresama (Good job), you brought her back here," she prayed that somehow they believe she sounded casual. Because right now, she can count the remaining beats her heart will take before it stops. What she used to help them wasn't just her strength… it was her life energy. Somehow she had grown used to the intolerable pain within her that she was able to speak audibly and still stand.

"What are you talking about, Maka? Yeah, we did bring her here but we came here to save you!" Black Star raised his clenched fist but Kid pulled up his hand to silence him.

"I'm beyond saving," she bowed her head in shame.

"It's okay. I understand everything now. Nothing needs to be forgiven. Just please… come back to me," the Death Scythe pleaded as he reached for her hand. His heart stopped and his eyes froze as his hand passed through hers as if she was nothing but air. "No, no, no!"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please… _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Abandoned**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Yes, the reports weren't true- I'm not dead… yet. If you've been visiting my profile, you know why I'm so late in updating. Nevertheless, here I am delivering your most awaited chapter. You know the drill… tell me what you think, okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The young Death Scythe pulled the lapels of Dr. Stein's lab coat even before he can finish elaborating his findings on the weakened meister.

It was only a precaution Shinigami-sama took: he let his son borrow a special item that can hold a being that is neither living nor dead. It looked like a standard stretcher that shrunk into a pocket sized cube at first but it came in handy given the situation just hours ago where no one was able to lay a hand on their dying comrade. With the quickest possible way, they transported Maka back to Shinbunsen Academy- the only place where they know she'll be saved.

"Soul," his two meister friends, Black Star and Death the Kid, restrained him even if they themselves demanded more information than what they've heard.

"That… that can't be true," Shinigami's Death Scythe... Maka's dad… fell to his knees with tears rolling down his face as he watched her daughter's form growing from translucent to almost transparent; she wasn't breathing, her heart wasn't beating… there were no evident signs of life at all.

Pushing his round spectacles back, the good doctor stared at each person present, knowing that everyone there has a strong connection with the patient. With a heavy in take of breath, he reiterated the things he understood in using his words carefully. "She's in a state beyond help. Right now, I don't even know if she's still alive but even if she is… she won't last long," the annoying squeaking of the screw in his head as he tightened it was the only sound heard throughout the room at that moment. It was as if everyone's breathing stopped in the hope that he'll say something else… something positive… something impossible. "You should know what she went through. This was one of the possible outcomes that was hypothesized wasn't it?"

"So… she's just… we'll just let her…" the self-proclaimed assassin can't find the simple words to speak his mind for the first time. His weapon, Tsubaki, squeezed his hand to calm him down. No one in the room wasn't crying… either discreetly or openly.

"Her soul is dissolving as we speak…"

His crimson eyes grew wide as he pushed everyone aside to stand by his meister's side. "Her soul is still here… isn't it?"

"Y…yes,"

"Then maybe I can find a way to connect mine with hers," his gaze didn't leave her pale sleeping face.

"It is possible but you should know that if she…" his sensei was just beginning to give details when Spirit held up his hand to silent his former partner.

His shaking hand fell heavily on Soul's shoulder. "I don't like relying on anyone when it concerns the safety of my daughter," he gripped him so tight it made the young Death Scythe wince. "However, right now, you're the only one who can… so please… Soul Eater… bring her back," the greatest Death Scythe in the history was pleading before an inexperienced one… with his cracked voice and tear-flooded face.

The sight of a grown man crying his eyes out didn't look pathetic to him at all… to him it was the strongest gesture he had ever seen. Showing his complete set of teeth "You don't have to tell me that," the weapon then placed his forehead above hers then closed his eyes. Letting his mind go blank, he searched for the nexus the two of them shared. It surprised him to find that it was as easy as before… a closed white wooden door hovering in the middle of nothing stood before him.

In a heartbeat, Soul turned the knob and stepped inside. A complete opposite of the calm exterior, everything inside was in chaos: random debris were falling from an unseen ceiling but it never landed on solid ground as everything was ultimately empty to begin with. The air around, itself, has visible cracks that seem to spread within every second. It was neither dark nor bright, he can't really tell. Bent on his solid resolution to save her, he looked scanned the area. His feet were running but he never got anywhere. He tried calling for her name but he couldn't hear even a small peep. It was as if he was in Endless Night allover again.

"Soul…" his heart almost stopped beating as he heard a voice in his head he knew all too well better than his own. Frantically looking around, he was still alone but he knew she was definitely around. _**Maka!**_The weapon bellowed but it was just a waste of breath.

"Why are you here? Can't you understand what I did? I chose him over you," out of nowhere, she materialized a few feet away from him. Her head bowed in shame, making her long wavy hair fall like elegant curtain halfway to her face. A long, black silk dress hugged her body like a second skin showing her luscious curves, seductive cleavage and long flawless legs. "I've betrayed you," raising her eden green eyes, she met his.

It felt like this was the first time he's ever laid eyes on her. _God, she's beautiful! _His heart skipped a few beats, his breath caught in his throat, his body paralyzed in awe as his eyes didn't dare to blink. He wanted to walk right up to her and bury her in his arms, never to let go, tell her over and over again how he loves her and kiss her until they both pass out but he can't do anything… he can't even say a word.

She was right there. Extending his hand, he was still a couple of inches short from touching her face. Gritting his teeth in frustration, the weapon withdrew his hand and formed it into a fist. Even if he can speak now, he doesn't know what to say. _You didn't do anything… _because she did. _You didn't betray me… _because she did. There are so many things he was unsure of… things that flooded his mind enough to not hear himself think. Unable to form a rational reply, he let his instinct take over. Soul opened his fists, pocketed his hands… gazed deeply in her eyes then made an arrogant smirk- a usual thing he does when she comes home later than him. _Welcome back… _it says.

Maka Albarn thought she had prepared herself for anything but upon seeing his familiar gesture tears formed and fell all too quickly even before she can control it. No one can really say they're ready to die… no one.

"You shouldn't be here," it was as if the mute button was again pressed- her broken yet melodic voice came from her lips not just an echo in his head. The breaking of the walls, the splitting of the unseen bottom… even the fluttering of the trail of her dress filled the deafening silence a while back. "Leave now while you still can…" she turned her head to the left where a door appeared then opened on its own accord.

"If you really know me then you should know that I won't budge an inch until I get what I came here for," this time he was confident that he would be heard. His tone calm and composed even as everything was beginning to separate into distinct fragments. "I came for my bride,"

She swore she felt her heart leap a thousand heights only to fall and break into a million indistinguishable pieces. The choice has been made; the deed has been done… only the consequence remains. "That's presumptuous," even through their situation, he still managed to make her smile.

"Even before I asked the question, I was sure of your answer. That's how well I know you… better than I know myself… Maka Albarn," Soul began to, again, reach for her hand but this time it was different, this time Soul had no doubt that she would return to him.

The moment Maka touched his hand, everything stopped abruptly as if frozen. "You idiot," muttered the meister before her lips were sealed with his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in but Soul wasn't to be beat he locked his around her waist and pulled her against his body. Her fingers dove into his unruly hair while their tongue danced for the longest passionate moment before their lungs demanded air.

Not wanting to be separated even for mere inches, their lips hovered above each other's as their forehead leaned together… their eyes sharing the most romantic conversation for a moment then Soul finally spoke "You're my music… you should know that," he brushed his knuckles against her tear stained cheek.

"Then I guess without me… your life is a silent movie," replied Maka with a wide, mocking grin.

It was amazing how so much have been resolved without an apology or an explanation. The pair was talking as if nothing at all went absolutely wrong.

"Damn straight… and you know how much I hate that stuff," he led the way towards the door; all the time, never letting go of her hand.

"Silent movies are also okay sometimes," she said under her breath when they were at arms length from the doorway.

Raising his eyebrow upon hearing her statement, he glanced at his side only to se no one beside him and nothing in his hand. His body continued to float towards the exit even as he tried to walk back.

"Soul…" As their distance grew farther apart, she felt like dying repeatedly. With the last ounce of her strength, she forced herself to smile. "…make sure your next meister is cooler than me, okay?" Tears rolled down her cheeks with every word.

"No… no… NO! I CAN'T DO THAT! MAKAAAAA!" Resisting against the unseen force, the young Death Scythe struggled to get back but the more he was dragged out. As his fingertips gradually slip from the doorframe, his crimson eyes saw how her world started to crumble again. The last thing he saw was her painful smile then the door slammed shut.

As if landing from a great height, Soul jumped awake when their connection was severed. Everyone's surprise was short-lived. Their glances traveled from him and to his meister. "How did it go…" someone inquired.

Shaking his head violently, tears trickled down his face as he saw how fast her body was turning into nothing. "You can't do that… Maka. Don't go to a place where I can't follow!" Trying to grab her shoulders, his hands just went through her. Again and again he tried to hold her but to no avail.

The others made no attempt to stop him as their eyes were fixated on their dying friend. Maka's body was barely visible now… a few seconds more and… everyone was taken aback when Soul turned into a weapon. The young Death Scythe's handle landing on the spot where her hand was on. In one angle, it looks as if she's holding him… but not really.

"Soul, you're only delaying the inevitable. Once you return to your human form, she will vanish," Dr. Stein was the only one who remained rational at that event.

"Then… I'll stay like this until she returns,"

Everyone knew it was impossible. Soul had just fought against one of the most powerful _tainted blood _in recorded history. It won't be lone before…

Soul Eater lets go…

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please… _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Declared **

_**Little Falcon:**_ _Happy holidays everyone! Sorry for the long wait but let's start the new year with a fresh update, shall we? You know I miss your reviews so please don't hesitate to share! Read and review, okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

It didn't take long. Not even an hour… not even close. After spending most of his energy battling against the infamous Endless night creator and also making a spiritual nexus between his meister… only little was left. So little, it was close to nothing.

His confidence wavered together with his consciousness as he felt their connection was now only limited to a very delicate thread- one wrong move and everything will be over… gone. _Maka… please… don't do this. I am not as strong as you think I am. _In his mind, he implored over and over again even if he was unsure whether she has heard him or not.

From the shattering recesses of her soul, the Scythe meister's tears trickled down her chin and dripped to the bottomless floor. She has heard him- every word that was the same but in a more desperate tone. Much more than the pain of her soul being ripped from her body was the torment in her heart as her weapon's voice echoed incessantly in her mind.

_What kind of meister I turned out to be? What kind of girlfriend did I become? _Maka knew no words would suffice to anything she was feeling now. How she wanted to yell at him for being so stupid- even though she already pushed him away more than once! How she wanted to call his name even if it was out of anger. How she didn't want to leave even if it was bound to happen.

In the corner of her eye, she saw a grand piano materialize in spite of the chaos around. Was it her intention or simply a work of her dismantled perception? She didn't care; she decided to humor herself one last time. A weak smile tugged her lips as she sat straightly on the bench and opened the board. Her fingers perched automatically on each key they were meant to play. How long was it when her fingers would almost get tangled in search for their proper position when playing? How long was it when she would feel his tender hands guiding hers and his sultry voice whispering instructions patiently in her ear?

When did she start playing? What was music is she following? Maka didn't bother to care. Her keys were off shot and her rhythm was in disarray. A broken melody.

The young Death Scythe gasped desperately for air as he returned to his original human form. Not letting go of her almost invisible hand, he struggled to be a Scythe again but his body didn't cooperate. "DAMN IT!" His tears trembled in his crimson eyes but they didn't fall even as he slammed his other fist on the nearby table.

The others around were either crying quietly or turning away stiffly. If Soul Eater wasn't able to do a thing then there's nothing else they can do.

For a moment, Soul's eyes froze then softened as he gazed at her luminescent face. A relieved smirk lit up his handsome face. "You still play horribly, you know," his voice was throaty almost unlike him but what can he do when his emotions were literally in his throat.

Shinigami-sama's Death Scythe looked up upon hearing Soul's words. When his tears cleared, he witnessed his daughter's body regaining its former state slowly. His gaze coasted towards the young man holding her hand and back again towards her sleeping face. An immense flood of relief washed over him instantly even if Maka has not yet fully returned. In his mind, he knew that she definitely would… because Soul didn't let go of her when everyone else did.

The first thing she saw was his waiting gaze. Her words came out before she can register anything else. "My teacher sucks that's why," her rebuttal made sure that she was indeed their Maka Albarn. The shock in their faces immediately vanished, replaced by incredible relief and overwhelming exuberance. Yet her eyes remained fastened on his all throughout, "Honestly, how stubborn can you get? Why can't you just leave me alone, Soul Eater?" Growing moisture in her eyes blurred her vision for a moment before they slid down her face.

It was midway though her playing that she realized why the grand piano felt so familiar- because it's the same piano… the one in _his _soul. This instrument didn't take shape because of her or anything… it was because of him… it always has been because of him.

"Shut up, I know you'll do the same," his smirk grew from ear to ear as he sealed her lips with his. Unlike before, this exchange was gentle… almost no hint of passion, just a simple welcome for her return.

When everyone else held back as the couple reunited with a sentimental gesture, one person had the nerve to interrupt their moment. "ALRIGHT! Break it up!" The jealous dad got in between the two and pushed them apart, much to Soul's annoyance and everyone's mirth. "Are you alright now, my sweet darling daughter?" Spirit's eyes were still misted with tears but there was a bright smile on his lips.

Somehow the wrinkles on her father's face were more prominent than usual, indicating his fatigue and worry. Usually, she'd feel smothered by such display of parental affection but this time she indulged in it because just a few moments ago, she never thought that she'd feel this kind of pampering ever again. "I'll be fine, Dad. Soul saved me… again,"

The young Death Scythe didn't let go of her hand despite Spirit's intrusion. Soul knew how worried he must've been and in truth, he would've left them alone for a couple of minutes but something in him wasn't ready to let her out of his sight, much more to let go of her hand. Moments ago, he nearly lost her forever. Right now, he can't afford to be away from her even in the briefest moment.

In the midst of the welcoming cheers and jeers, her vision suddenly swayed while her body felt like lead. In the last bits of her consciousness, she felt her body being laid back to bed before everything fell dark.

"MAKA!" Soul caught her automatically before she stumbled out of bed. Instinctively, he retuned her to bed gently.

Everyone's breath almost stopped as they watched the doctor examine her condition. "Her body is exhausted, probably a side effect of everything she went through, not to mention the fact that she just regained her soul. She'll have to rest for a few days but she's definitely back," Dr. Stein turned the screw in his head as a reassuring smile was plastered on his stitched face. Everyone let out the breath they didn't realize they were holding before sharing a mutual light hearted chuckle. "Oh before I forget, Soul-kun, you need to rest before you pass out…"

His body hit the floor just like the doctor predicted. Apparently, his body, too, had reached its limit. To everyone's bewilderment, Spirit was the one who carried him off to the next bed after he pried his hands off her daughter's. Without a hint of care, the older weapon dropped the white haired young man on the hospital bed. For a short while, he looked at him then roughly pulled the blanket over him. "Thank you… for bringing her back, Soul Eater," he said under his breath then left.

It was nighttime already when she regained consciousness. Her body felt bruised all over and not an ounce of strength left to even get out of bed. The familiar warmth on her hand made her smile. Even without looking, she recognized who was holding it. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

True, his body was a wreck but he knew recovery wouldn't be possible if he was away from her even a few feet. "I can rest here," he pushed himself out of the chair and knelt beside her. "Dr. Stein said you need to rest here for a few days," brushing away some stray strands of hair from her eyes, he kissed the hand that was linked to his.

For the longest while, they stared at each other without saying a word, just basking in each other's presence. "Ne… Soul," Maka was the one to break the silence as she raised her eyes towards the ceiling. "Do you hate him… Skhai, I mean?"

The weapon remained gazing as his eyes unconsciously narrowed upon hearing another man's name on her lips. His blood boiled as he clenched his jaw upon remembrance of everything they went through because of that _tainted blood_.

Feeling him squeeze her hand tighter, she glanced at him and saw the rage in his eyes. With great difficulty, she swallowed her thoughts and left a rational one. "I don't," she could feel his incredulous gape. If there was someone who had the right to hate Skhai more than Soul does… it was Maka. This time with unshakable determination glinting in her emerald eyes, she met his. "Because I would've done the same,"

Soul was paralyzed by her resolve and was caught breathless at her statement. Understanding, pain, love… all of it was reflected in her eyes so clearly he can't say anything at all.

"If…"she chocked back her tears as she began. "If I lose you the same way that he lost Rika, I would make sure that, that person will suffer with every fiber of my being,"

The intense love and hate clashing with every word made him speechless. Maka was never a person known to bear grudges or take revenge. Her revelation was such a foreign concept that it both flattered and unnerved him. There were times when he found himself asking just how much he means to her… this was his answer. The crude but honest reply he was waiting for.

"Because that person has taken you away from me… whether it was in his intention or not… he has taken someone irreplaceable in my life and therefore he must pay,"

"I understand," Soul cut her off with a tender kiss on her cheeks to also wipe her tears away. "Anger doesn't become you, Maka. You don't need to worry… I don't plan on dying anytime soon… that would be so uncool," he made a toothy grin that earned her most captivating smile.

That night they slept in one bed, confident that tomorrow they will still be in each other's arms.

Undeniably, Maka has gained a harsher damage, both spiritually and physically, than Soul has. It took only a whole day or shorter for the young death Scythe to recuperate while his meister couldn't even lift a hand without the shortening of breath.

In her days in the hospital, she didn't let her lover watch him all the time. She would order him to go back home for a few hours or go to class because its exam week again, much to her dismay. Her father would take over, treating her like a wounded princess and telling stories of her childhood that was always ruined when she remembers him dallying with other women at some point of the moment. Black Star and Tsubaki also step in regularly, always with hot-blooded stories of his new _stage_. Just like the Demon Blade meister, Death the Kid and his twin pistols visit from time to time, making sure to arrange everything around in a symmetrical order. All in all, there wasn't a moment of boredom even if she was confined for a whole month.

By Soul's request, the recovery party was kept small and simple so that it wouldn't take much out of his newly discharged meister. Halfway through the celebration, though, Shinigami-sama sent orders to see them at once.

Her heart sank instantly as if her death sentence was about to be delivered. From her return up until now, she has never heard from their esteemed Shinigami-sama and honestly, she was glad she didn't. However, her luck just changed.

"Don't worry, Maka. I'm sure my father would understand why you did what you did," Kid led the way towards the famous Death Room.

With a polite smile, she followed quietly. _That's not what I'm worried about. _

Kid, Black Star and Maka, together with their respective Death Scythe waited for their superior.

"Yo!" The comical Death God waved his ridiculously large hand from a distance before bouncing towards them. "You seem well, Maka,"

"I am, Shinigami-sama," she bowed her head slightly in reply.

"That was quite an ordeal you went through. As expected of Spirit-kun's daughter, you did well,"

"Arigato…"

"I wonder if you are fit enough for another difficult mission?"

Soul immediately grew anxious but before he can speak his meister already agreed.

"Good… because I'll be ordering you guys to eradicate Endless night… together with its makers," Shinigami-sama declared nonchalantly with a hum.

Maka closed her eyes in reprieve. _It's time… _

_**Little Falcon:**__ Gah, a few chapter left until the epilogue! Don't be shy, read and review! _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Appeased**

_**Little Falcon:**__ yes, yes, I know I've been gone a long time. Trust me, it wasn't easy getting back to writing especially when you've experienced the greatest writer's block in my whole writing career so far. Anyway, I'm back and I pray that you guys still want an update from me. __**KIDS, GO PLAY SOMEWHERE. THIS AINT FOR THE INNOCENT. **_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"Three weeks from now, you'll set out to fulfill this mission but before then you must work on your synchronization," Shinigami-sama's Death Scythe, Spirit, was the one to speak this time.

"Why bother? We're more than attuned to face him anyway," the demon blade meister spat nonchalantly as he threw his head back.

"You've been there once and you think you know it all?" Maka didn't look at anyone precisely but she faced them as a group. "You only found your way there because **I **had paved a path for you when I was still his weapon. Endless Night is a darkness no light can pierce. No matter what trust or confidence you have for yourself or for each other, it takes it away. Just a simple crack in your partnership… you'll wound up lost in eternity,"

Black Star gulped visibly before resigning his former stand. "Alright, alright, training it is!"

They didn't have to be spiritually connected for her to feel that he was definitely pissed. From the moment she agreed to take on another mission from Shinigami-sama, he never said another word nor even looked at her since. Their trip back to their mansion seemed to have taken longer than usual because not one of them breathed a word.

To apologize would've been the logical step to take before an actual conversation can truly begin. Her mouth opened to articulate the words but her conscience reined in her voice. The Death Scythe meister became aware that saying you're sorry without knowing why makes the situation worse. It hurts her to see his back against her, it wasn't a view she was familiar with. There were only counted cases where he turned his back on her but soon after he would immediately wheel around as if he had missed her so much but this time… it wasn't the case.

"You can take a rest for a while, I'll clean up and make dinner," the weapon said in a monotonous tone as he walked towards the kitchen without even throwing a glance.

His cold brush off was overwhelmed by the outmost concern he was unselfishly showering her with. It made her feel like she's the worst person in the world for treating the best person in such a way. Her shaking hands extended just so she can clutch a part on his shirt to stop him from feeding the distance in between them.

Soul felt his heart made a painful twitch as soon as he felt her pull. Instantly, he stopped as if his body was made to follow her will. It was only for a few hours but… _God! How I miss her voice! _Suddenly the waiting was just too much to bear; the young Death Scythe threw all reason over his shoulder. "Why is it so easy for you to let me go?"

Tears sprung from her eyes as soon as she heard his question. Every word was like a dagger through her heart and what made it worse was the sound of sheer torment behind his voice. "I… I didn't…" Maka can't form the right words to say but even if she has it, she was certain she can't utter them. No amount of sugar-coated comfort can make him feel better. After sounding so pathetic, she leaned her forehead on his broad back as her tears cascaded down her chin while she bit her lower lip roughly.

"When you walked away from me, when you were prepared to die… and even now when you agreed to Shinigami-sama's orders… why are you so intent on leaving me?" His fists clenched on his side as he prevented himself from wounding his arms around her.

He was answered by a deafening silence but he could clearly hear her tears dripping on the marble floor. "Do you even realize what you are to me? What you're always going to be? You're not just my meister… you are the love of my life. Everyone else will always be second best. There will never be another you," he declared with honestly as he opened his almost white fists.

"You're the best thing about me!" Maka yelled as she gripped his shirt while tears came relentlessly. "I came with Skhai because I would rather lose sight of you… than lose you entirely… you're my place to go back to, if you're gone…then there's no reason to fight… no reason to live…"

Soul wheeled around and trapped her in his embrace. He held her so close there was hardly any space in between them.

"I accepted the mission this time… because I know that YOU will be with me…" she mumbled against his chest as she returned his gesture in equal fervor.

The way their lips found each other was nothing more than passionate. It was as if they were sharing their first kiss all over again- the kind that tingles down your spine and makes you feel warm inside out. The one that makes you feel like you're truly home.

She knows that she definitely missed him but not as much as when their lips were finally reunited in this exchange. Just when her arms tenderly hanged on to him, Maka felt him pull away. The absence of his kiss immediately plucked a string in her heart as she stared at him, bewildered.

It took all of his remaining self-control to stop himself from devouring her lips, right then and there. If he had his way, she would've been naked and panting on their carpeted floor but the small rational voice in his head reminded him of her fragile condition- she was just discharged from the hospital for _almost _dying and that alone made him sensible… much to his disappointment. He felt like a jerk the way he saw her stare at him. Stealing quick kiss from her lips, "Get some rest. I'll be right up when I'm done cleaning up," his thumb caressed her soft cheek before walking away.

A sad smile crept to her lips as she understood he means well but she can't help but feel frustrated at the moment so she marched upstairs to cool her head. The familiar scent of the master's bedroom plagued her nostrils and immense nostalgia pounded in her chest. She was like a girl in a museum- all wide-eyed in wonder. _Why does it feel like I've been gone for years? _Inspecting the closet that was supposedly hers, her fingers brushed against the clothes she usually wore before she left.

The chiffon baby doll flowed down her skin like butter. Unlike the academy's uniform or the hospital gown, this garb undoubtedly makes her realize that she's a woman first and foremost. Maka twirled a little in front of the mirror and found herself satisfied.

Although the king-sized bed was unquestionably welcoming, she didn't find sleep to be the same.

With a couple of shots of the strongest liquor in the bar after performing a one-man cleaning streak, the twitchy weapon still couldn't numb his _needs _enough to be in the same room as her. _Alright, I'll just check on her before crashing on the guest room. If only I find my shirt… _He reiterated to himself as he searched for that piece of clothing that he tossed away a while ago.

Half an hour later, Soul gave up on his shirt and was already climbing the stairs with a logical reason that _she's already asleep anyway. _With all that empty bravado, he still didn't trust himself to even take a step inside their room. Peeking through the doors, his crimson eyes coasted over the bed to find it empty. That alone made him easily forget all his hesitation as he almost tore the door open. There wasn't a sign of her inside the room but the French doors leading to the balcony was left ajar.

His sanity almost snapped at the sight of her standing there. Those wavy caramel locks playing with the warm summer wind; that porcelain skin that seems to glow under the moonlight; those luscious curves scantly covered by that piece of clothing. Somehow he no longer found enough strength to stay away. "Can't sleep?" his voice turned out more like a growl.

She didn't even turn around as she felt his arms around her waist and pulled her close enough to feel his bare chest against her back. His warmth made her inhale sharply as her arms covered his. "I'm scared… what if I wake up and everything was a dream?"

His meister was shaking under his embrace and he didn't know whether it was because of his touch or because of her fear but he didn't care. Soul tipped her chin just so he can look into her green eyes "I'll teach you how not to be afraid," then his lips claims hers shortly.

Surprise paralyzed her only for a second before she responded to his kisses in such a way she never had before. Her hand took a fistful of his hair only to have his lips crushing against hers.

The fabric she was wearing was so thin he could almost feel her smooth skin even with it in between. His hands hungrily caressed her slim midsection before traveling to her breasts. Drinking the moan he elicited from her, he drove his tongue into her sweetness as his fingers tweaked her already taunt peaks.

The growing bulge poking her back screamed for her attention so with her other hand, she stoked him seductively over his restricting pants. "Maka…" she broke their kiss and heard him call as soon as he felt her touch. This time his tongue grazed her slender neck before sucking on a sensitive spot that made her knees feel boneless.

Even with that thick layer of denim that prevented him to feel her direct touch, Soul found himself reaching dangerously close to exploding. In urgency, his hand crept under her night gown and in between her thighs. Upon feeling her dripping need for him, an arrogant smirk formed on his lips as he wove his magic into her velvet folds.

"Soul!" She mewled against his ear as her tongue brushed sensually against his earlobe before diving inside which instantly made his fingers do an insanely faster pace.

Her vision was beginning to turn white was her senses focus on him and only him. His scent, his ragged breaths, his warm skin and the desire he was building so close to heaven. "No… I… Soul… I want…" she pried his arms away and wheel around. "I want you…"

With a triumphant roar, he drowned her with his kisses as he made quick work in unbuttoning his pant. Grabbing her plump behind, she was more than willing to cling to him without breaking their kiss. Pushing her soaked underwear aside, he gently buried himself into her.

Her fingernails dug into his skin as he entered her. it had been a while since they have been with each other but she was surprised to find him like this… she was so sure she was going to break with his size and hardness impaling her.

Soul gritted his teeth to prevent himself from ending it, here and now. She was so painfully tight even if she was thoroughly prepared. Her insides sucked him in like vacuum with every pull and constricted more at every push. It didn't take long before they reached a mutual climax.

"I love you, Maka Albarn," it was still hazy for her how they made it inside the room but one thing was clear, she was now on top of him with him still inside her. "And I love you Soul Eater," she whispered so close to his ear she felt him instantly grow even harder in response. Pushing herself up, she looked down on his eyes misted with desire for her as her hands stroked his muscled torso together with that diagonal scar he acquired for her sake years ago.

Meeting her passion-filled eyes made him recall that this woman is his and his alone. After another breath-robbing kiss, the young Death Scythe slipped the spaghetti strap off her shoulders with his teeth then cupped her mounds sensually while she began to move at her own pace.

Her strokes were so slow it was tormenting. He certainly enjoyed giving her control but his patience was wearing very thin. When her tongue grazed against his flat nipples, he lost all semblance of reason.

Putting his hands around her hips, he reversed their position in one go. Immediately, he hooked the back of her knees with his arms and started thrusting into her roughly. Her whimper grew to moans and finally screams of pleasure as she threw her head from side to side in ecstasy while calling his name.

"Soul… I… I'm about to…" when she felt him hit again that spot, her back arched and her toes curled in as she felt his hot release together with hers. With nothing but each other's body, they slept… sated and at ease.

In the middle of her sleep, she felt something cold slipped around her finger. With her eyes barely open, she saw a glint of something before it settled in. Her eyes snapped open as she held her hand close to her face. "Weren't you supposed to ask first?" She turned her head as she asked playfully while in his arms.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," he buried his nose in her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"As if I was considering no for an option," Her melodic chuckle filled the room before she flooded him with kisses the entire night.

Two blue lines stared back mockingly at her as she held the test stick. Her immense joy was automatically crushed by overwhelming concern. It was only a few days before they face Endless night… and there is indubitably no turning back even if she's… her hand flattened against her belly.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please! _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Resonate **

_**Little Falcon:**__ I know I've been awfully neglecting my duties of updating all of my stories because reality had a way of snatching every opportunity of my writing another chapter but I'm no longer making any promises, however, I assure you that I definitely, in no way whatsoever, am giving up writing. With that said, here the chapter that has been so long postponed. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

In more ways than she was able to count, she found herself being more cautious than usual. She avoided risky moves and stuck with the tried and tested fighting strategies, which would be fine if she was anyone except Maka Albarn. It was _her _signature to improvise counterattacks that would surprise everyone including herself and the chance of it failing was less than 5%. This was the reason for the inevitable confusion in the part of her friends and especially to her better half.

"Ne, Maka, is something wrong?" Her Death Scythe approached with a worried inquiry as soon as their group training was over. It wasn't just her changing battle tactics but also her surprising suggestion that bothered him immensely. _We should lessen our synchronization time and focus more on individual training from now on… _Although she did explained the reasons behind her proposition, something in her tone unnerved him. It was as if she was as if… she's lying… _but why the hell would she lie? _His self-debate concluded with that question.

Her heart made an uncalled for thump as her hand instinctively went to her flat tummy. Truly, it was unreasonable to ask to limit the link training especially when it was that part of their bond that would later on be tested when they enter Endless Night but she had no choice. The chance of Soul sensing her current _state_ is definitely not zero and that something she cannot ignore. "Why would you say something's wrong?" Concocting the perfect open-ended reply, she refused to look him in the eye.

It was something he'll never get by asking so he closed their distance by hugging her from behind. "I'm scared too… no need to act strong when you're with me. I'll protect you…" with a tight embrace he whispered close to her ear.

The Meister gasped audibly as his arms wound around her midsection. _Does he know? Can he feel the life growing beneath his touch? _A shiver went down her spine as she heard his honest confession and stern reassurance. A sudden sense of relief made her breathe again. Soul Eater is still clueless… and that's something that made her calm but guilt was at its heel. When he finds out about it, there was absolutely no way he'll allow her to join the fray to defeat the fallen meister and weapon. THAT CANNOT HAPPEN! It was something she started and she wasn't going to let other people clean up her mess. It was her responsibility to fulfill… even if… Putting her hands over his arms, she leaned back, closed her eyes for a moment to feel the limited serene moment they were in. _I'm tired of keeping secrets… he's my Soul after all… _

"Sorry for interrupting, but Shinigami-sama summons the two of you together with the others connected to THE plan," Spirit-kun, Shinigami-sama's personal Death Scythe, relayed the command before disappearing as quickly as he came.

Doing as they were told, everyone gathered inside their superior's office only to hear the gravest news, Endless Night is beginning to absorb souls including those of the living and in a great number. Even with Shinigami-sama's comical tone, the graveness of the situation wasn't underestimated their plan MUST be commenced tomorrow.

Utter dread paralyzed her thoughts. Blood drained from her face as her knees involuntarily began trembling. Her breathing became short and difficult but she tried her best to maintain her composure in front of everyone. Was it the sudden news that caused the reaction? Wasn't she prepared to face the worst just a few hours ago? What changed? Her ears grew deaf soon after; whatever encouraging speeches or tactics said consequently didn't reach home. Fear numbed her senses and froze her logic.

"Maka? What's wrong?" Soul's voice came through as she saw him over the heavy haze of doubt and terror misting her eyes. Evident lines of concern marred his dashingly handsome face.

It was only then was she aware that she was actually hugging her midsection. "N…nothing, I just… my time of the month," dismissing it with an embarrassed laugh, she assured him that there was indeed nothing to worry about whether it was really for him or for herself, she never knew but it helped her to temporarily believe that everything would be okay. "So tomorrow's the big day, eh? Let's go home and rest,"

His crimson eyes wandered towards the woman sleeping in his arms. With her erratic heart beating against his chest, he knew she was faking sleep maybe in order to avoid discussion. Normally, the Death Scythe would've shaken her awake to clarify what it is that was bothering her but tonight; he merely stroked her hair and let her sleep. It was one of those times that questions weren't needed as much as reassurances.

Listening to his calm heart beat and steady breathing, the veil of hesitation was suddenly lifted and everything was back in place again. "Soul, I'm pregnant," his hand stopped midway in gentle caress of her hair as his heart made an audible thump before it banged against his ribcage like there's no tomorrow.

"W…what…" Taking her shoulders, he made her meet his serious gaze and compelled an answer. His heart soared for a moment then plummeted a second after. "You're…"

"Really, I thought that you'll be happy even for a minute," Tears were already streaming down her chin as she placed his hand on her stomach. "We're having a baby, after all," she was struggling to keep her emotions in check but they came relentlessly just like her tears.

"I AM! God, I am!" Kissing her long and hard then hugged her ferociously. The love of his life was carrying the fruit of their union, how can he NOT be exhilarated? Maybe, it was because they were going to battle the biggest threat they have ever met and the chances of them coming out unscathed is close to negative. The Death Scythe knew he cannot talk his meister out of the fight, he knew her like he knows his own heartbeat. "I'm gonna protect you both with my life," holding her close, Soul leaned his cheek on her head but didn't sleep a wink.

It was like breaking the surface after a long, excruciating dive. Everything felt lighter and clearer. That night, she slept soundly at the sound of his heartbeat while their linked hands were on her flat belly. Whatever did she do to deserve such a perfect partner? In her dreams, she heard herself repeat his promise. _I'm gonna protect you both with my life… _her voice held no hesitation just complete utter confidence and determination. _No matter, what it takes… _she added shortly.

Morning couldn't come any sooner. As soon as the first light broke the horizon, they were out of bed and into their battle gear. In no time, the gang faced that looming darkness that seemed to be growing on its own as it exuded a sinister aura, not present before. Those with little to no spiritual harmony could easily have their soul sucked out of their very body just by standing close to it. Esteemed professors of the Shinbunsen academy kept a close eye on the monstrosity but maintained a safe distance.

"Maka…" standing in front of her before they breech that barrier Shinigami-sama himself has created to temporarily seal Endless night. Feeling her soft hand grip his, he met her bright teal green eyes. There was a glimmer of certainty in her gaze that gave him hope and made him remember that she was not just someone to protect but also someone who will protect him.

In the shadow cast by their daunting adversary, she felt so small. But with everyone by her side, she felt invincible. Suddenly, it was the darkness itself that provided the answer- that heartbreaking emptiness that was attempting to suck eve-rything in. When Soul materialized into his weapon form, Maka shook her head. "If we fight them head on, we don't stand a chance,"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DID WE TRAIN FOR?" The demon blade wielder yelled his lungs out as he was itching for a great battle.

"What we calculated for was to face the Endless Night unchanged however, we never considered _this _would be part of the equation. Surely, this is no minor difference," The hair on his nape stood in reaction to the entity lying deep in that unwelcoming abyss. His twin weapons also shared the same sentiment as they remained unusually silent ever since their arrival. "What do you have in mind?" Crossing his arms in front of his chest, the young Death God inquired passively as he was out of good ideas at the moment.

"We… go in…" Giving them a moment to let her new plan sink in, she closed her eyes and only opened them when she finally heard their conflicting remarks. "If we don't show any signs of hostility, it won't retaliate. It's Endless night but remember that they're still there… Rin and Skhai. Look," cocking her head forward, she saw a passageway that wasn't there before.

"That's either a trap or a welcome. Whatever it is, we have no choice but to proceed," Death the Kid straightened his jacket and valiantly led the way. Once inside, it was fairly predictable that entrance collapse right after they were all inside, immersing them in total darkness.

"So… what's the plan again?" Black Star was the first to speak and it made an echo that went on forever only to be broken by another question that didn't come from him.

"What do you want?" The question seemed to originate from everywhere and as the same words reverberated throughout the place the tone began to be distorted into a haunting cry until finally, it stopped.

Solidly planting her right foot forward, she stared dead ahead into the eyes of nothingness as if she knew, it was also glaring back. "Long time no see, Skhai," her voice was calm and reserved. A deadly confidence. Somehow they were able to discern something given shape by the darkness despite the lack of illumination. A familiar silhouette took form from an indiscernible distance and stepped forward. The air itself seem to freeze at his approach.

"Maka…" Soul protectively put her behind him as he threw a lethal glare at the fallen meister.

Being a few meters away, Skhai halted his advance and engaged eye contact with his former weapon. "What are you doing here? Haven't you intruded enough already?" His sapphire eyes blazed with anger contrary to the wide smile plastered on his handsome face. As if on his signal, the blackness surrounding them began to grow limbs, intending to immobilize them.

Something inside her chest hurt. All the while she thought of this mission as a responsibility she has to fulfill because she was causing trouble for everyone else but this was the first time she actually realized that there were two people whose happy life was turned upside down just because she was at the wrong place, in the wrong time. _If I didn't fall into Endless Night; if I never met those two; if Rika didn't save my life… they would probably still be living in the darkness- having each other as their company forever; asking for nothing but having everything. _It was her fault… that everything is so wrong. Hers, not anyone else's.

"Your existence together with your weapon's has been classified as hostile. Even at this moment, Endless night continues to tear souls away from every living thing within its radius…" the young Shinigami talked professionally as expected. "It has to stop."

"Or you'll what?"

Tsubaki together with the Thompson sisters got ready to transform. "Who are you kidding? I know you've been watching our movement from god knows when. You've been ready for our attack starting day one," Maka stood beside Soul and held his hand.

"Looks like you learned a few useful things siding with me,"

"**I** came here… to apologize," the conversation turned out to be only between the two meisters, leaving everyone else out.

The guttural laugh that erupted from his chest made them nervous. "Apologize?" Skhai exasperated as brushing his hair back roughly then straightened himself; he tilted his head making those spiky locks gradually fall out of place. "You do know that apologies **compel** compensation, right?" This time he approached, with his shoulders rolling like a poised tiger about to pounce on his prey. "We were fine before you came along. You took our life away our peaceful future together. What in the world can you offer to make-up for that?" He drawled as the only thing standing between him and her, was her fiancé.

Soul pushed him back aggressively but Skhai just won't back down. In the back of his mind, he was ever so doubtful that anything will come out of this conversation but his blind faith in his partner kept him steady on his feet. "I can give you something no one else in this place can…the truth…" he threw a glace over his shoulder just because he could feel her hand trembling despite her strong façade.

"We've been alive for longer than time. What made you think that you know something we don't?" shifting his weight from one foot to another, the lost meister's lips formed a sadistic thin line.

Swallowing with difficulty, Black Star just couldn't stand the tension in the air. Although he was lost in translation with what the two were talking about, he was certain there was a battle of wavelengths ensuing and neither was backing down. This was also the reason why no one was interfering- no one was strong enough to breakthrough. It was like watching an inevitable train wreck. Paralyzed by his uselessness, all he could do was watch this deadly debate come to an end.

Gritting his teeth, Death the Kid's sweat tickled down his chin even if it was close to subzero inside that strangely illuminated darkness. There was absolutely nothing he can do given the situation. Verily, what he had in mind when he was the first to step inside was to engage in combat as soon as possible leaving victory to their advantage in numbers but as soon as they got inside, a voice inside him told him that it was far from possible which was also later proven by Maka's statement. _The SOB was watching us as if we were on reality TV. _Every formation and technique given out like a common secret. Only a mindless brute would pursue their strategy given those facts and those two words were never in the young death god's lexicon. Hard as it may, he could only leave everything in her hands now until he could formulate a better option for the team.

"Three words… THEORY OF MEMORY," Holding up three fingers, her olive green eyes strayed away from the meister and focused on his distant right. As another figure took form, Maka didn't bat an eyelash as the last player finally entered the field.

Her long flaming red hair flowed smoothly on her back, her amber eyes glinted that mysterious light that originated from the unknown while her steps led her to her meister's side. Skhai immediately relaxed as he felt her gentle touch on his shoulder. At that moment, everything else was forgotten as he got lost in her eyes that was until she was the one to break the connection. "We're listening," interlacing her dainty fingers with his calloused ones.

"But Rin…" Any signs of disapproval went out the window as soon as she gave him a reassuring smile. In this private conversation between weapon and meister, no words would suffice but a clear link was undoubtedly forged.

In the appearance of the female weapon, her uncertainty somehow lessened by perceiving that her chances of being heard grew from zero to one. "There was a scholar a hundred years ago who suggested a memory that is complete and unbiased, can be shaped into something close to reality given that the person who holds that memory close is someone who has unwavering determination and substantial spiritual power." The silence that came after could only be defined as the long inhale before the deep plunge.

"I don't see what that has to do with…" Skhai was cut short by a strong grip from her partner. Her amber eyes were already blinded with tears.

"Skhai… can you tell me anything… any event that occurred before you met me?" Maka knew that what she was going to say next wasn't the happy ending she wished for these two. The thought made her feel disgusted with herself but she her moral compass refused to point anywhere but north. It was her obligation to conclude what she started.

"Of course! We were… Rin and I were…" his brows furrowed as he dug deep into his mind. He was certain that a lot of things occurred even before the Scythe wielder's stepping-in but somehow that space in his brain remained a blank slate. There were things that happened _after _but never before.

Silent tears flowed from her clear eyes as she squeezed her lover's hand. The heavy weight of the truth she refused to understand was slowly crushing her heart because she, too, tried to think beyond that time frame but… nothing came to light. Gradually, Rin met her stern gaze and reluctantly nodded her head as if asking her to end it.

It was painful blow in her chest when she saw her pleading eyes. Beating around the bush would only prolong their suffering. "Your first source of awareness came with a sense of terrible loss but you cannot remember what came before," something wet dripped down cheeks as her vision grew blurry with the building moisture.

"Your life began at the death of the other," her voice was trembling and broken but she can't stop now. "Your memories of each other was so precise, it materialized into solid form. At your dying breath, you gave life to your memory of the other and vice versa,"

It was as if the world itself stopped revolving to give them to digest the information. No one dared to move or even breathe.

"So, you're saying… these two are not even alive to begin with…" the ninja assassin exhaled as he held his aching head. The impact of the shock was more than his average logic can hold.

"There was a point in the history that remains to be void. A dark side of history which the scholars chose to erase- wars of untold nature. They could be a part of it," Kid pointed out a fact but was still in apparent surprise.

"That is why endless night devours travelers… to provide enough soul to maintain your existence. Truly, only exceptional mages are capable of such feats," Soul commended openly but wretchedly. "A miracle in the midst of tragedy,"

"That's impossible, no… no way! Can't you see? They're only doing this to mess with us so that…" even with his outright denial, apparent realization came in form of honest tears that relentlessly forming in his eyes and cascading to the unseen floor. His quivering hands held her face, struggling to assure her of an obvious lie.

Her eyes reflected his shed tears while refusing to meet anyone's gaze. "What we want from you was never your _death_, but your acceptance… that everything has an end. It has to," visible cracks appeared from the farthest corner of the place and made its way towards where they were standing, until a huge fault split in between the two parties.

"It's enough, Skhai," placing her hands atop his, Rin leaned her cheek towards his touch while never letting go of his eyes. "More than enough," her amber orbs said infinitely more than she can say.

Light began piercing through the darkness cutting open the unknown little by little until every trace of endless night was devoured by it.

Running for their safety, Maka and Soul managed to steal a quick look back. Skhai and Rin were in each other's arms with tears in their eyes but smiles on their faces. _Maybe… just maybe… it was a happy ending after all. _That was the last time anyone ever saw Endless Night.

_**Little Falcon:**__ It took me long enough but I did it. Read and review, okay? _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Torn**

_**Little Falcon:** This is one of the last few chapters of **Right to Belong **so please, please, please let me know what you think until the very last moment. For now, please enjoy this long awaited chapter. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

His crimson eyes were fixated on those imposing double doors as he took note of every movement visible through those small round windows. His heart was at his throat and his insides tossed and turned as if he was plummeting from a great height. Sweat trickled down his forehead despite the air conditioning, his leg kept on shaking as his fingers kept on tapping. It had been a full four hours… scratch that… its four hours, thirty-four minutes and six seconds since she was brought inside the operating room and no one has yet to give him any kind of information regarding her condition.

The entire Spartoi gang was there and so was her father who was just as, if not more, tense as him. Weaving his fingers through his disheveled white spiky hair, inwardly he prayed… for the first time… to that Higher Power or to whoever god who was listening. _Please… please… help her… _

_Flashback… Seven Months ago… _

"Say that again," the first thing Maka and Soul set out to do after a day's worth of rest was to visit a doctor. Truthfully, it could be post-phoned for a while but the daddy-to-be would not have it. He wants the very best for his family and that entails knowing their well-being inside-out.

Her pale green eyes reflected the pained expression on his handsome face as he demanded another explanation from their specialist. Her hand caressed her flat belly as the other tenderly held his shaking hand.

Being exposed to similar scenarios or even worse, the lady doctor allowed a few minutes of silence in between their conversation to let the couple slowly digest the meaning of her words. The elucidation is actually fairly simple to understand however being included in the explanation does something to your brain that paralyzes logic and lets emotion run rampant. The Oby-Gyne was patient enough to speak slowly and repeat it in a manner they can understand.

"Your pregnancy is very dangerous. Maka-san, you've been under a lot of physical stress before the conception and also your soul has had its share of beating. Right now, it's a miracle that you're still standing but to support another life would… drain you of the _things _you need to recover in order to be well again. You might…"

"Might what, doctor?" The death scythe meister clutched her midsection protectively as she bravely looked into her eyes. Their Oby didn't continue but that defeated look in her eyes said infinitely more. "Is there a chance…" her voice was shaking as she swallowed her emotions to complete her question. "Is there a chance for our baby to live?"

It was like he was stabbed in the heart hearing her ask that question. How is it that he managed to be in the same pathetic position twice in a row- utterly helpless while his partner faces the worst? "Maka…" squeezing her hand reassuringly, he forced a smile before turning towards the good doctor.

"Well, yes but…"

"If there is a chance I'll take it! There is no way I'll give up on our baby just because I was too afraid of the consequences that may never happen,"

"But the risks ARE great… if worse comes to worst…"

"You heard my wife, doctor. We're keeping our baby,"

Incredulity, defeat and then acceptance, those emotions visibly etched into her wrinkling face before she nodded her head. "I understand. Then as your doctor, I will support the decision you have mutually made. Rest assured that I will do everything in my power to see this pregnancy through," it was this show of solid determination that still catches her by surprise. Giving-up hope was a common scene but absolute resolve is rare and unique at every client. But the real question was… for how long will this _absolute resolve_ last?

In the privacy of their home, just as the doors shut. Maka sank to her knees, hugging her stomach with tears flooding her eyes. "Why do I have to give you up? You did nothing wrong," whispering to the growing life within her. A pair of strong arms wound around her ever so tightly without saying a word. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being so selfish, Soul. I'm not volunteering to die. I promise to live, _we'll _get through this,"

Somehow he felt cheated, betrayed or something worse. How come being so happy came with this kind of compensation? Was asking for a little more such a sin? It wasn't fair. That feeling of contentment was supposed to be free, it was their right. "Maka," drawing back, the young Death Scythe brushed away her tears with his kisses before looking straight into her mesmerizing eyes. "I want you to know that what I told the doctor was true. I want to keep our baby…"

"But?" Her brows furrowed weakly.

"Please let me be selfish too. When the time comes that I have to choose between you and our baby, I don't care if you end up hating me, I will choose you in a heartbeat. I can't risk losing you. I've gone through that way too many times. Please understand that I love you too much," at this point, more secrets might affect her condition and based from his experience, secrets have a way of coming out at the worst possible moment. He wanted to be with her without holding anything back, to be hers entirely because she deserves nothing less.

His eyes were begging her to understand as his shaking hands never let go of hers. His heart was breaking and she didn't have to hear it to discern it. Maka felt so horrible to force the man she loves to choose between her and their child. "Soul, I love you too that's why I want to keep our baby because if he/she dies, then a part of me dies too. I'll no longer be the Maka you fell in love with. I'm strong, you know that, but I'm invincible when you're with me so… I promise you _we'll _ be okay just as long as you're here holding my hand," gingerly, she caressed his wet cheeks and wiped his tears away.

It was rather comical- having your wedding presided over by a Death God who talks funny but they could never have asked for more. Surrounded by friends and family, Maka and Soul said their vows that would eternally bind them as one. With this celebration, the happy couple also decided to break the other good news to the others. Cheers and jeers erupted from the already jubilant crowd. the genuine smile on the face of both the groom and bride was so contagious even Maka's reluctant father had a stupid grin on his face.

The love of his life loves him back and what's more, she is forever his and he hers. At that moment his determination to keep this kind of happiness was stronger than ever. But the thing with human will is that… it is never certain.

Time and reality have a way of weathering even the most steadfast resolve. Little by little, they chip off pieces of your conviction until your delicate core is exposed and that's when they hit hard.

On her first trimester, Maka had episodes of fainting and bleeding. Their doctor strictly advised complete bed rest but still her health continued to deteriorate. Despite her condition, she still manages to nag and hit him with her infamous Maka chop whenever the need arises. These small comforts somehow reassured him that everything will turn out fine in the end.

With her morning sickness and unusual weakness, he watched her usual self slowly withering away. Each morning, he would wake up, frantic with a dark fear in the back of his mind- that she might suddenly silently slip away. It was pure torture each and every time.

A gentle touch on his face woke him up one evening. Her face, although pale, was still as breathtaking as ever against the moonlight. Her long wavy tresses cascaded down her shoulders while some tickled his cheeks as she tenderly gazed at him. "You look so tired," her voice sounds so worried as her thumb softly brushed his lips.

Catching her hand, Soul kissed her fingers lovingly before tucking her in between his arms. It was amazing how her head fit perfectly on that hollow in between his neck and shoulders and whenever she's there, he felt ultimately complete. "You're the one to talk. You haven't been eating right," ever since her morning sickness came, she had difficulty eating almost every kind of food and when she does eat, she never finish an entire meal. Even without looking, he can almost see her pout. That bright platinum ring around her ring finger caught light and diverted his worries, his chest stills swells with pride whenever he sees her wearing their wedding band. It was like winning the grand lottery every time. She is his jackpot prize and no one can take her away from him.

Their friends and family never failed to give their support. They would come by often with stories to tell and food to consume. No one ever shows it but they were also very worried for the genius Scythe meister- it doesn't take a rocket scientist to discern that everything wasn't going well as it should. Visit after visit, it became very testing to feign innocence and to put on a smile just for her sake but they never faltered to pray for her recovery.

Her green eyes took a long affectionate glance at the man sleeping soundly beside her. Careful not to disturb his needed snooze, she sat up just to brush away a few strand of his hair from his face. There were dark bags under his eyes and a few fatigue lines visible even when he was sleeping. From the time when the doctor gave her clinical verdict, she had been confined to the recesses of their bedroom and had been doing nothing since. With a sharp intake of air, Maka diverted her attention to the noticeable bulge in her belly. "Hey sweetheart," her voice barely audible. "This is your mom talking. I hope you're growing well in there. Your dad and I are doing everything we can so you can to take care of you." Closing her eyes, she concentrated on that small other heartbeat within her. "Listen, I… Mommy wants you to help you feel better but I need your help as well. You see, Daddy has been having a hard time because he's doing all the work for Mommy. I want to help Daddy and I'm sure you do too… so, I need to be strong so we can help him. Is that ok?"

The next morning, Soul shot out of bed after seeing him alone in bed. After checking the bathroom, the panic-stricken husband dashed out of the master's bedroom and found his wife cooking breakfast. "MAKA! What are you doing?" His crimson eyes darted frantically from her to the stove and then back. With all the care in the world, he turned off the fire and carried her towards the nearest stool.

A bubbly laugh erupted from her chest as she was being treated by a princess by her dearest other half. "Soul, I'm fine. For the first time in a long while, I feel like myself again,"

He wouldn't be convinced if not for that smile on her lips. It was _her _smile. Confident. Strong. Alive. It was the most steady reassurance he received and it was more than enough to believe her. "H…how?" Looking at her incredulously from head to toe as if inspecting her for some physical evidence of change.

Taking his hand, she put it over her stomach and smiled. "I talked to them and asked to give you a break,"

"Talk to them? It isn't that simple. We should… wait… _them_… THEM?" His head stiffly bowed to look at her growing midsection. His mouth opened several times but he can't find the words say. "A…are you sure? I… I mean…" he wanted to ask a lot of things all at the same time because he needed to hear the answer at the same time as well.

Grabbing his shoulders, there was a wide grin on her face as she shook him roughly. "Breathe, Darling, breathe. I just had a dream about them but I'm quite sure that my dream is telling the truth,"

Comically, the poor husband's stuttering episode did not stop until he was literally looking at the actual ultrasound of three miniature people on the screen. Not just one, not just two… but three! He's going to be a father of three kids! Suddenly all the surprise got too real to bear. Maka held up three fingers before everything went black.

He knew he would never live that day down. In a span of thirty minutes, even before he opened his eyes, the entire crew knew about his feinting act and was already laughing their asses off. Actually, it was their rowdy ruckus that woke him up. "Good morning sunshine!" It was his best friend displaying his full set of teeth with a maniacal grin that ensure Soul a lifetime of humiliation.

In one word, amazing, that was how the obstetrician described the medical miracle that happened under her watchful eye. In just one moment, everything was going right.

It was only one time... one time... barely an hour even. She wanted to eat a certain cake from a stall nearby. Soul stepped out to buy one and when he came back, she was lying unconscious on the floor, bleeding profusely.

_End of flashback…_

It was one of those events that Soul would play in slow motion every time he would be forced to recall it. The doctor came out of those double doors still dressed in scrub suit from head to toe. Her eyes immediately sought her patient's better half.

"Doc, how is she? How is my…" his voice was pathetically shaking, uttering those broken words.

Removing her surgical mask, the doctor looked down before meeting his pleading eyes. "They're all fine. She's in recovery. The triplets are in the incubator since they're premature but other than that, they're okay. Congratulations, you're a dad now,"

Everyone listening let out the breath they didn't know they were holding. In the form of jumps, cheers and laughs, they released all the anxiety that involuntarily built up inside them for the last five hours. The nurse had to march in and break their celebration but to no avail. Maka is fine and the babies will be alright, there was no force on earth that can stop them from rejoicing.

_**Little Falcon:** OMG, congratulations Soul and Maka! Next stop, the epilogue. Read and review please… _


End file.
